The Will of Fire
by Alley McNally
Summary: Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, was a great man and an even greater Hokage. He died young and the world never got changed. But what if he hadn't died that day when Kushina gave birth? What if he remained Hokage? How would the world be different? How would Naruto be different? You have to read to find out. Chapters released 1-2 times per week.
1. Prologue - The Yellow Flash

Hi al! This is Alley again with a brand new story for you - "The Will of Fire." Which is an incomplete story as of 10/24/2014. It will be completed but I wanted to try a new model of writing. Or at least a new model for me. I am currently no where near done with this story. In fact, I am only maybe quarter way through writing the first draft. In other words, I have a lot left to do.

But I wanted to see if I could release a chapter a week. To keep on adding as time goes on. So, with that in mind, I have been writing for a week or two to get quite a number of chapters done before starting the posts. That way I have a buffer to be able to keep posting on time. I am not sure if it will work, but I do plan to write at least one chapter per week and edit one of the older ones once per week. Which means typing it up and posting it to fanfiction.

It will be a new venture for me, but I think it will be worth it. It hopefully will make writing a long story such as "The Will of Fire" a lot easier to write.  
>With that in mind, I have edited the Prologue of the Story and plan to post the edited version of chapter 2 today. Next week Friday or Saturday will be the release date for Chapter 2. Then so on and so forth until the story is over. With that in mind, please enjoy the Prologue to "The Will of Fire!"<p>

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_"Prologue - The Yellow Flash."_

The moon rose over a quiet forest. In the distance, faint clangs of war called out to the shinobi of the Hidden Cloud. They sang to them to find them. They begged them to find their source. They called out to Ei and his men. They demanded their attendance.

But Ei forced himself to wait. They were not alone. The enemy was near. Ei steeled his men for against the impending attack. They was ready to strike. All they needed was a target.

Which was finally appeared. A group of Leaf Shinobi had broken off from the main force. They were spreading out, looking for targets. They hadn't noticed Ei or his men. However, it was only a matter of time before they did.

Their leader was unmistakable. The Yellow Hair, the striking blue eyes, the brashness, all pointed to one man - The Yellow Flash. He was dangerous. He could kill them all by himself if he wanted. This fact both terrified and excited him. If he could do the impossible and kill "The Yellow Flash," then he would earn the respect he so earned for. Not that this would be an easy task. Few things in life worth having were. But if could just find a way to do the impossible . . .

For one tense moment no one moved. The enemy had finally noticed them. Both sides were wary. Ei had to attack now or lose his advantage. So, he attacked. However, Namikaze was far too fast. He threw his trademarked kunai then easily dodged his fastest punch. He made Ei look like a fool. That angered him. How could this skwanny little man out perform him? He looked as if you could break him in two!

Even worse than that he had to be saved by Bee. He was disgraced in front of his men. His glory had turned to shame. He insulted him further by casually turning his back to him and starting to walk away. It didn't matter that he was "retreating," it was an insult! Ei couldn't stand it. He wanted revenge! No one would disrespect him and get away with it.

But that was when the man said something puzzling. He complimented them. He went so far as to honor Bee for valor. This was not an action that Ei expected. It was also something he didn't understand. The enemy was the enemy, you do not honor them. What kind of man was this? What kind of fool was this Flash?

If it had stopped there, Ei would have been able to pass off his words as that of a strange enemy. But he didn't. He went on about Bee possessing something powerful. But not as a Jinchuriki but or a shinobi but as a man. Ei didn't understand what this man was going on about.

Sure, he knew that Bee was strong. It was a source of great pride for Ei. His power and talent was amazing. He was a powerful shinobi and an even better Jinchuriki. No one had ever controlled the eight tails the way Bee could! He was something to behold.

But that was not what Namikaze meant. Ei knew that. He was going about something stupid, something pointless. Bee had something more important? What in the hell was that? What was more important than being the strength of village? Ei didn't understand that man and he liked him even less. He wanted to kill him even more now. But how, could he do that?

Namikaze didn't seem interested in killing him though. He was too busy lecturing him on something stupid. Almost as if Ei was his student. This man was truly ridiculous. He was Leaf, an enemy. How dare he lecture him! He had no right.

"If you don't realize soon what's important to your brother, you'll lose him both as a Jinchuriki and as a person."

His words were pointless. They were enemies, they were not the same by any right. They were definitely not equals. How could lecture him as if he was a friend? How could such as man possibly become hokage?

Ei didn't trust the man. He knew of his true intentions. He would attack again. Ei just had to beat him to the punch. So, he powered up his lightening then rushed at him.

As expected, Namikaze dodged his attack. But where he appeared next was shocking! He appeared right behind Bee. But there were no kunai there. He must have marked Bee earlier! Now, the two were in a dead lock. Namikaze's kunai pointed downwards towards Bee's head while Bee's sword pointed towards his gut. If either moved, they would both be dead.

Namikaze was truly amazing. He was a great Shinobi - even if he was crazy. Ei had to give him that - even if he hated him so. To do otherwise would dishonor their way of life. He couldn't beat the man and that stung.

If that was the end of it, then Ei would be fine with that. But no, he had to keep talking.

"You're my enemy, but I do like you. You truly move like a shinobi killer."

Ei didn't understand that man. He doubted that he ever would. But he would never forget his battle with the future Hokage. Nor would he ever like him. He was far too arrogant for his taste. But as the years went on, perhaps he could find a way to work with him. He spared his brother's life so he owed him that much . . .


	2. Chapter 1 - I'm going to be a Dad Soon!

I am going to keep this simple. This is the second post of the day after all! Thank you for those who have already favorited "The Will of Fire" without Chapter 1 being posted! I am glad you liked the Prologue. Now you get to read chapter 1. See ya next week!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 1 - I am going to be a Dad Soon!_

Minato Namikaze was alone in his office. It had only been a few months since he had become the Fourth Hokage but already the workload was immense. There was so much for him to do. Missions to handout, requests to answer, clans to manage, relations with other villages, etc. Whenever he finished one item he was off to the next. Sometimes Minato felt crushed by the paperwork. There were things he wanted to do. People he wanted to spend time with. That was hard to do when you are the Hokage. It was price he paid for the position, but still he hated that part of the job.

Minato was immersed in his paperwork when he noticed a familiar presence. Slowly, it made it's way to his office. _She's getting a lot slower_. Minato noted as his wife finally made it through the door.

Kushina Uzumaki was extremely pregnant. It was only a couple of months until their son would be joining them. Something Minato looked forward to. He couldn't wait to see how their little Naruto turns out. He wondered if he would be more like him or Kushina. The wait was killing him.

Although at the moment, it appeared to be hurting Kushina a lot more. Her back was clearly killing her. She needed to sit down but there were no extra chairs in the room. Minato admonished himself for overlooking that detail. Kushina frequently barged into his office. Now that he pregnancy was full swing she needed to sit down a lot more. He noted the need as he got up. He greeted his wife then guided her to his chair. He was not going to sit while his pregnant wife stood. He wasn't that kind of man.

Kushina ranted as soon as she sat down. She loved did that, a lot. She loved to talk and today was no different. Minato listened as she went on. He loved listening to her. She was so simple, so uncomplicated that it was relaxing. He always knew where he stood with his wife. He was grateful for that. He loved her dearly and he was glad that she was by his side. She made him stronger. Which gave him the strength to do his job. He hoped that he gave her just as much back as she gave him.

". . . Minato, are you listening to me?"

Kushina's words pulled Minato out of his revelry. He knew that he had to respond quickly. He waved his hands frantically as he tried to calm his wife. "Off cooouuuurse I am."

Kushina sighed, "Oh Minato . . ." She paused for a second then looked her belly. "OH!"

Minato looked at her then asked, "Did he?"

Kushina looked back at him then smiled, "Yup. He moved!"

Minato rushed to the floor next to his wife. He placed his hand on her stomach. He could feel his son moving around inside her. It was so close now. Soon, he would be a father! Their little Naruto was almost on his way.

It excited Minato but it also worried him. There was a lot to fatherhood that he wasn't prepared for. He had so many questions that no one could ever possibly answer them all. He had to provide for his son's well-being. He to ensure his safety, education, and health all while teaching him how to become a man. It was a huge task. _What if I fail?_ He thought as his hand stroked his wife's belly. _I can't afford to lose either of you._

That thought brought back their fear that had been hanging over his head. _What if the Ninetails gets out? What if I lose them?_ The possibility was very real. Kushina was not just his wife. She was a Jinchuriki as well. That meant that the seal was slowly weakening. She would have a difficult birth as the seal would be at it's weakest then. There was a good chance of the Ninetails escaping and losing them both.

This prospect terrified Minato. It kept him up at night. Every spare moment he got was devoted to her and making sure that they were okay. They were his world and he intended to keep them in it.

Kushina must have noticed how worried he was. She tried to calm her husband. She stroked his hair as she cooed, "Everything is going to be fine. Nothing will happen to us."

Minato wanted to believe her. He really did, but he knew better. So much could go wrong that it was frightening. He could lose them both. He didn't know what he would do if that happened. They were so very precious to him. Minato swore that he would do everything in his power to protect them. No detail was overlooked. They had to be safe. It was up to him to make sure of it.

They stayed like that for a while. Finally Kushina said, "Oh! I almost forgot, here."

Minato looked up to find a small, little bear in his wife's hands. It was a rough, ugly, little thing but it was a tad ugly it had it's charm too. Minato took the bear and inspected it. The work was shoddy. The loops were far from uniform. It was truly poorly made yet it clearly took someone hours to make this.

He asked her, "Did you make this?"

Kushina laughed. "Do I look like I can knit? No! Of course not." She waved her finger as she continued, "Actually, a little one at the academy made it. She heard that we were expecting and she poured her heart into it. It's kinda cute in an ugly way."

Minato chuckled. It was amazing that a student made this for them. It was kinda cute too. If you looked at it right. It was a honor that he was glad to accept. He was invested in their future. He felt a bit like their father. He was glad that they returned his feelings.

The bear was provably was harmless. But with the nature of the birth he couldn't take chances. He decided to keep it and have it checked over. If it was cleared then he would be happy to add it to his son's room. Sure, it provably wouldn't survive long, but it was the thought that counted.

Kushina slowly got up. Minato could see just how bad her back was bothering her. He wanted to take her home but he knew that she would refuse. She was far too stubborn to let her husband teleport her home. She would get there the slow way. There was no way to convince her.

So, instead he walked her out of the building. He made sure that she made it down the stairs and to the front gate. Once she was at the front gate, he kissed her and let her go. He would have walked her home if he didn't have so much work to do. He would to check in on her later though. He knew that she would hate that extra attention but he couldn't help himself. She was having _his_ baby after all. She would forgive him. . . eventually.


	3. Chapter 2 - Planning

So, I now have Tuesdays off along with Friday, Saturdays and I decided to do a little editing today. Being how awesome I am, I can't wait until Friday to post the results. Wait, not awesome - that's something else. Anyway, it's a short chapter so I will post a second one this week. So, you guys get two for one and I have to write yet another chapter to stay ahead of my edits!

Damm . . . Life is hard . . .

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 2 - Planning  
><em>

A couple of weeks passed. The bear turned out to be just a bear. So, Minato added it to his son's growing toy box. He hated leaving most of the decisions to wife. There was so much to do in order to get ready but she had the time, he didn't. So, the nursery was decorated with orange and red. Colors that Minato thought didn't look good together but he wasn't going to tell Kushina that.

Minato spent as much time with his wife as could, but it felt like it was barely any time at all. So he compensated by buying random toys & baby accessories. Often when he was out he would find something that he thought Naruto would love. Then he would bring it home. Kushina mocked him every time he did this but that didn't stop Minato. He wanted Naruto to have a full and rich childhood. What his wife thought was irrelevant.

He handled all the planning for the birth though. With Kushina being a jinchuriki, the pregnancy was dangerous. It was dangerous not just for her or Naruto but for the entire the village. So, every detail of the birth had to be planned out meticulously.

He had been going over the arrangements with Lord Third for a weeks now. The location had to be secret and far away from the village. So that if the Ninetails got out they had time to deal with him. Minato relied on Lord Third's advice for the guards. Minato was still new at being the Hokage and he wasn't totally sure who he could trust. Lord Hiruzen knew. If he said that they could be trusted, then Minato believed him. He trusted him with his family's lives. Minato believed that he would not let them down.

Still, he had many fears about the day. So much could go wrong. He could lose them both. It was the last thing that Minato wanted. They were his family and he wanted them by his side. Minato was going to do anything to keep it that way.

It didn't help that lately there had been reports of disappearances within the village. Villagers were disappearing. There was no breach of the barrier and no sign of where they had gone. It was troubling - especially now. If someone existed that could get through security barriers then all their planning would be for nothing. They could attack Kushina and the baby. Minato had to protect them just in case. He was so afraid of losing them both . . .

Minato should have told his wife about his preparations for the birth. He should have told her about the disappearances. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to scare her. Besides, there was no proof that anything would happen. So, he decided not to tell anything until he had to. He would protect them even if that meant hiding things from them. He could live with that so long as they were okay.

It was late when he arrived home and Kushina was already asleep. Minato could hear her loud snores from their bedroom room as he came in. On his way to their bedroom he stopped at the empty nursery. He opened the door then looked in.

It had Kushina written all over it. Still, he was glad that it was there. It meant that the time was coming. Naruto was on his way. It wouldn't be too much longer now. They had to finish preparing for his arrival. There were so many details left undone. They didn't have much time. He had to be ready.

For those of you who noticed, this is a replacement chapter. It was missing somehow from the piece. I happened to notice it today. I will never, ever just post a chapter with my comments. I hate that. So, if you ever see something like that again - on ANY of my stories - let me know! I'll fix it. I keep a master file available on my stories. I can fix it! See ya!


	4. Chapter 3 - Crisis with the Land of Wind

Today, we move away from Kushina and the baby a bit. They are still important but he has other problems to address. Which is the life of a Hokage. It would be boring if all Poor Minato had to do was worry about his family! Oh wait, I've written fanfics like that . . .

So, maybe it's not boring, but it's not what this fanfic is about. If you want that, check out my other Naruto Fanfics or the Superman ones (They all pretty much deal with that). With this one I am trying to be more epic. So, here goes!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 3 - Crisis with the Land of Wind_

Minato kept on with his preparations for his son's birth. Minato was reasonably comfortable with the progress but he was still concerned. Kushina was due in a couple of weeks, so he didn't have much time. Anything could go wrong. It was so hard to plan for every contingency. Still, he had to get it right. Too many lives were on the line if he didn't. He could lose them all, especially the two that mattered most to him. It was a lot of pressure.

However, the current situation pulled him away from her. Recently, the Leaf had been receiving a lot of contracts. They were known for their prowess and efficiency. Their power was almost unmatched. Which was great for the money situation, but not so great for keeping the peace. A lot of contracts came their way. Too much in fact. They were starting to have to turn away people. They simply did not have the man power to fulfill all those contracts.

That was bad enough but it wasn't all of it. They were starting to anger of their neighbor and ally The Village Hidden in the Sand. Contracts were being taken away from them and given to the Leaf. Minato didn't want to take those contracts but he had little choice. He couldn't reject anything that would be a windfall for their village and their nation. They couldn't afford to look weak to the other nations either. However, he threw what he could their way.

This process angered the Sand. Their pride was hurt by losing those contracts. They were infuriated to receive the Leaf's Leftovers. Something Minato hadn't intended to do. He understood their rage but he had to somehow stop them before it got to war. The last thing that the Leaf needed right now was war.

The Leaf's numbers were depleted. War had taken it's toll on the village and it hadn't recovered yet. Despite the appearances to the contrary, the Village Hidden in the Leaves was far from what is was before. They were not ready for war. They could not maintain a sustained conflict. It would mean disaster. Minato did not want war.

Minato didn't want his son to grow up knowing war either. It had been an integral part of his childhood and he didn't want it be part of his son's. Both of his parents died in that accursed war. They left him alone at early age. He didn't want Naruto to know that pain. He didn't want him to fear the passing of his loved ones or friends. He wanted his son to grow up happy.

So, he had to deal with this situation quickly. Before it got any more out of hand. Still, Minato didn't know what to do. He couldn't figure out a solution that would avoid war and save face. Minato was stuck. He felt so useless. He had to protect everyone from that horrid fate. He just didn't know how.

Normally, he would turn to Kushina when he struggled like this. While she may or may not actually have the answer she would help him find it. He was stronger with her around. He hoped that she realized how grateful was to her for it.

Right now though, Minato didn't want to bother her with his troubles. It was far too important to keep her calm. The less she knew, the better. That way neither the seal nor the baby would be affected. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to them. Besides, he was the Hokage - he had to deal with it.

What Minato did not realize that it was effecting her anyway. Kushina knew her husband. She knew that something was wrong. She just didn't know exactly what it was. And that bothered Kushina more than knowing. There was something wrong and she couldn't help. It ate away at her until she did something. Which meant confrontation.

One day at breakfast it came out. She couldn't stand that horrible look on his face any longer. He was so troubled, so lost in thought that it hurt. That made her angry. Kushina pounded the table then stood up.

Her eyes locked with his. "Alright, OUT WITH IT! Tell me right now what is wrong!" She yelled at her surprised husband.

Kushina stopped when she saw his reaction. She saw his usual panic spread across his face whenever she got angry. She hadn't intended to scare him. She just wanted to know what was wrong! She was so worried that it was killing her.

Still, she had to know what was wrong. He had to tell her. So, she continued in a quieter, more subdued tone. "Minato, _please_ tell me what is wrong." She placed her hand on her stomach, "Is there something wrong with the _baby_?"

Minato got up and rushed to his wife's side. He took her hand into his then he reassured her that the baby was fine. He assured that they had everything relating to birth under control. That both her and Naruto would be alright.

Kushina reached up with her other hand and cradled his face. He closed his eyes for a moment. She continued, "If it's not the baby, then what is it? I want to help, you know!"

"Kushina . . ." Minato felt so ashamed. He shouldn't have kept his from her. _You can see right through me, can't you?_ He had to tell his wife everything. He could see how much it was hurting her. That was worse than anything else. So, he did exactly what he didn't want to do and told her - everything. He left out no details. There was no point in hiding it now. She would only force it out of him later if he didn't.

As he talked, Minato began to feel better. All the tension he had been holding released. He could see that Kushina didn't understand all of it, but she was trying. When it was over Kushina was silent. It was so unusual for her. He could see her thinking, see her wheels turning. And a for a few long minutes she had nothing helpful to add.

She looked down at the ground. She wanted to help him so badly it hurt. But she had no idea what to do. Finally, after a long silence, she spoke. "I'm sorry, Minato, but I don't know. I'm not good at stuff like this." She chuckled a little, "I'd just provably burst down his door and yell at him. But that's not going to help. It would just make matters worse. I mean a Hokage can't do stuff like that . . ." Her voice trailed off.

Minato thought about her words. _She would do that._ He thought as he stared at her. _She's right though, it isn't good diplomacy. Terrible in fact._ He smiled at her. _But it might work._ She was so honest, so simple that it was hard to believe sometimes. She was often right though.

Minato wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Thank you, Kushina."

Kushina twisted around to face her husband. "For what?"

She had absolutely no idea what she did. It was so cute that Minato almost laughed. But he didn't have time to sit around. He had plans to make. This war was going to end before it started. His son would never know the terror that war brings. He had to move quickly . . .

Minato kissed his wife again. He told her, "For being you." Minato pulled away from his wife. "I'm sorry but I have to go. But I'll be back!" He called out as he teleported away.

When he was gone, Kushina sighed, "Oh Minato."

What will happen next? Find out next week.


	5. Chapter 4 - Stare Down

Okay, so I promised myself that I wouldn't go too fast because eventually I will catch up to where I am writing and get stuck. Still, I can't seem to hold myself back. At least not right now.

Today's chapter is one of my favorites so far. It was an idea that I had after reading a chapter of Memoirs Of A Hokage. I think the idea so much that I stole it for myself. I remixed the story for a new situation (a bit fairly familiar to the one in the first story). It does occur at a different time and as you already know Kushina is the one who gave him the idea. Still, I love how this chapter came out and I bet you will too!

But before you get too carried away, do check out raidensokwl's story Memoirs Of A Hokage, s/10693508/4/Memoirs-Of-A-Hokage. It's worth a read!

Now on to the chapter:

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 4 - Stare down_

Minato was so grateful to his wife. She had given him an idea that might work. It was out of the ordinary, but if he did right then there be no war. He sent a message for the Kazekage via messenger bird then waited.

The scroll contained one of his seals. Nothing else was on it. When the scroll was delivered the Kazekage, Minato appeared as soon as he opened it. It caused quite a shock. Immediately, the guards surrounded him. Minato didn't move. He didn't speak. He was unarmed. Here was here to talk, not fight. Minato was willing to risk his life for the chance to avoid war. He hoped that the Kazekage felt the same way.

Minato's eyes never left the Kazekage's for an instant. He was patient as he waited for their panick to end. Finally, after a few tense minutes, the Kazekage sent his men out. When they were gone, he said, "I supposed you want to talk."

"I did." Minato paused and looked around the room. He lightened his tone as he noted, "There doesn't seem to be a chair around. You happen to have one, would you?"

The Kazekage stared at his counterpart incredulously. _Not only did you barge your way in here, but you are making demands? You are truly unbelievable Minato Namikaze._ He summoned an aide to fetch Minato to fetch a chair. The placed the chair near the Hokage and ran out as quickly as he could.

It was only when the Hokage had his chair, that Minato spoke again. "Thank you." He said lightly as if he just had requested a drink of water. Minato sat down then continued, "I know that this is a tad unorthodox but . . ."

The Kazekage cut Minato off. "Unorthodox? It is positively insulting!" Rage crept into his voice, "This is an act of war!"

Minato kept his calm. He had to. His family and his village depended on what he did this day. Any mistake and this would all be for nothing. They would be at war. Something Minato wanted to avoid at all costs. He just had to convince the Kazekage that war was not the better option.

It would be a tense and difficult negotiation. One that would last into the late hours. Which was a bit of a problem because Minato didn't really tell anyone of his plans. Sure, he ordered his calendar to be cleared and not to be disturbed but he didn't say what exactly he was doing. Certainly, this was a move would not be approved. It would be viewed as foolish. The Elders would be angry. Especially, if they found out that he had no guards or weapons.

Minato was going to get chewed out for this no matter what happens. Be it they avoid war or not. Of course, he would get a lot less flak if he was successful. He would be regarded as a hero. At least by the public that is. He'd still hear about it from the Elders, Danzo, and his wife. They would not be happy with the risk he took today.  
>There was only one would be only concerned about his wellbeing. It was that person who he felt bad about doing this to. Kushina would be worried sick by the time he returned. Which wasn't great for her or the baby. But it was a risk that he was had to take.<p>

At the end of the day, Minato agreed to take less contracts from the Land of Wind. They would limit of contracts taken each year. Once the limit was reached they could not accept anymore contracts from the Land of Wind. No matter how big or small the request. Any client would be referred back to the Sand Village at that time.

Minato also agreed to sit out two Chunin exam cycles. The Village Hidden in the Leaves would abstain from hosting the exams twice when it's their turn. Instead, they would pass the opportunity on the Sand Village - giving them the prestige and the money from the event. It would help the Sand's strength and vitality and make war not such an attractive option.

In return, the Sand Village agreed not to go to war. They would renew their friendship with the Leaf. They would go on joint operations and support the Leaf when needed. For which the Leaf would return the favor should the Sand ever require it. If either should ever go to war, the other would be required to assist. Even if they lacked the resources to maintain a sustained conflict.

Finally, Minato recommended that they meet in a few months time to celebrate the renewed friendship. When asked as why not celebrate now, Minato cited his son's impending birth a major reason to put off. He admitted that the birth will be difficult and dangerous. It was a pressing matter that needed his undivided attention.

". . . I am sure that you understand. I hear that Lady Karura is due to give birth soon as well. I am sure that you will be busy as well." Minato offered his hand to the Kazekage. "I know that it late, but I wanted to offer my congratulations on another child. I hope that he is healthy and strong."

The Kazekage still didn't trust Minato very much; but peace had become suddenly a lot more attractive. So, he sucked up his pride and took Minato's hand. He would play nice, for now. But should the Leaf ever renege on any part of their bargain there would be war. The Kazekage would see to it himself. But for now, he would trust this strange Hokage, who dared barge in unannounced. But he would watch and see if the Leaf was serious or not.

He forced a smile and returned the Hokage's wishes, "And I hope that it goes well for you. Fatherhood is not an easy task. May you succeed Fourth Hokage. May your son be healthy and your wife well."

Minato nodded. "Thank you. I will make sure that Kushina hears your words." He paused then added, "And thank you for agreeing to meet with me. Not everyone would have done it under these circumstances. So, thank you."

The men released each other's hand. Minato politely backed away from the desk. He said his goodbyes then returned to his office. His meeting with the Kazekage may be over, but the next challenge would be greater. Getting the Leaf to agree to the terms of the peace treaty.

That's it for today. See this weekend!


	6. Chapter 5 - Treaty

Alright, it is Friday which means it's time for another chapter! WOOOT! This is the last chapter before Kushina gives birth. Finally, I know it's taken a while but I didn't want to make this fanfic just about the "happy family." I've already done that. We are starting to get close to where I am currently writing so provably after next week, I'll have to drop down to one chapter a week. But we'll see how quickly I can write and edit chapters to see for sure.

As for me, I am spending a lot of time reading Naruto fanfics. I have a collection of older fanfics that I found recently. I have been going through them at work and commenting where I could. I have to say there are some really good ones out there (even if they are not all done). You should check them out. My favorites are on my profile page. I hope to incorporate some of those good ideas into this fic, but we'll see how that goes. Anyway, on to the main event!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 5 - Treaty _

Over the next few days, Minato was forced to attend meeting after meeting where they obessed over his behavior and the treaty. It was not well received by the powers to be. It came off more as ultimatum than a true treaty. Which angered both the Elders and Danzo. They couldn't understand why the Hokage would agree to such an agreement when the Leaf held all the cards.

Minato didn't care for the Elders and he hated Danzo. He trusted neither of them. Often they were his opponents, not his allies. He was careful to hide things from both of them if he could. It was a lot easier to do his job if he did. Still, their power was immense and he had to respect it even if he didn't like it.

As for Kushina, well, she was a lot harder to deal with. When he went home he got an ear full. Apparently, she had looked for him not long after he left the house. When she was informed that he wasn't to be disturbed she became furious. Being the woman that he loved, she barged in anyway to discover that the room was empty. Which sent everyone into a panic.

If Minato hadn't left a note stating what he was doing, well, it would have been pandemonium. Even with the note it was bad. They searched and searched for the Hokage until he reappeared that evening. No one knew if Minato had really left on his own or if he was forced. It created so much panic.

That was something Minato didn't intend to create. But it was necessary to avoid war. And they did avoid war. Reluctantly, both the Elders and Danzo agreed to the terms of the Treaty. They had little choice. The only other option was war and the Leaf couldn't afford that - not now. So, they swallowed their pride and agreed. A minor victory that Minato savored.

The only leader who didn't chastise Minato was Lord Third. He approved of his unorthodox strategy. It meant that they would not go to war. Both men understood the pain of watching comrades die. Neither wanted to send children to their deaths. And both would do almost anything to avoid conflict. This might have not been what he would have done, but Lord Third respected Minato for his efforts. They were in the best interests of the Village. He became the primary champion of the treaty.

In fact without Lord Third Minato doubted he could have gotten them to agree. He just didn't understand them enough to successfully manipulate them. Perhaps, it was Minato's sense of awe that held him back. To him they were were giants. Even if they were evil. It was hard to truly understand what drove them. He couldn't seem to out maneuver them. Perhaps it was because they were comrades. Minato didn't know the answer, but he was glad that Lord Third didn't have the same problems with them. Otherwise he'd never get anything done.

It was getting close to Naruto's birth now. Kushina was due any day now. Minato had to focus more and more on her and the upcoming birth. Lord Third graciously stepped in with most of the daily tasks. That allowed Minato to spend more time with her. He watched over her, the baby and the seal. He had to make sure that everything was okay. There was no room for error.

Kushina was being watched 24/7 now by the ABU picked to guard her during the birth. So, Kakashi was no longer needed. With that in mind, he pulled Kakashi off his task of watching her. He needed the rest. Besides, the task had not had the intended effect of bringing him out of the Darkness. Something else would have to be done. But that would have to wait. For now, it was he had to focus on Kushina and the baby.

The preparations for her birth were almost complete. The birthing site was secure and almost ready for action. Only a few minor details remained. Which Minato would see to himself. He wasn't taking chances, especially with the recent unexplained disappearances. He wanted every detail to be perfect. He couldn't afford to fail.

It was only a few hours before she was due to give birth. Kushina hadn't shown signs of labor yet, but it would be coming. It was time to let her know the plan. Lord Third was kind enough to explain it to her for him. For some reason Minato couldn't seem to able to tell her. He had made a couple of attempts the last day or so, but all failed. Whenever he tried to explain, he came off as panicky and overbearing. Exactly the opposite of how he wanted to sound.

When Lord Hiruzen spoke to her it was completely different. He was calm, understanding, polite, and patient. He explained it to her as if she was a student trying to understand some jutsu. It was very matter-of-fact and easy for her to understand. Kushina listened to him. Where previously she had brushed off Minato for being a worry wort, she now paid attention. She took it seriously.

She might have even taken it too seriously. For the first time in a very long time Minato saw fear on her face. She tried to hide it, but he could see right through her. Minato reached out and touched her. He reassured her, "I'll be there too. I do have to monitor the seal in all." Minato gave her one of his best smiles.

Which calmed her down immediately. Afterwards, he headed to the door. There was a lot to check up on and very little time to do it. He would entrust his wife to Lady Biwako. She would safely get her to the location. Naruto was on his way and they had to be ready.

As I said before, next chapter is _the birth._ So, keep reading!


	7. Chapter 6 - Naruto's Birth, part one

Okay, here it is: The Two part epic event! Naruto's Birth! WOOOOTTT!

Wait, it's not that epic. I wish it was but it's not. I am not that good of a writer. Still, I think it turned out pretty well. It was hard. In fact it was one of the hardest things I've ever written. Think about it: How do you make Naruto's Parents survive while maintaining the basic scenario presented by the show? All while making it responsible to have happened. Think that is easy? Think again! In fact, it was so hard and so important I prevented myself from posting a single chapter of this story until the first draft was written. There was no point in posting this story unless I could explain that.

It took me a few days to get it right. I ended up planning it out like you would plan a mystery novel or battle strategy. I worked on it at work. They gave this little salesforce notebook (to celebrate a new system we were about to use) and I used it to jot down ideas. It was fun planning it that way but still took a while.

What you are about to read is the end result of that work. I hope that the scenario seems responsible and is a fun read. It is in two parts, so beware of that. Luckily, I am releasing both parts today. So, stay with me.

PS: I did receive your reviews from the last chapter. I'll respond to them after part two is over.

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 6 - Naruto's Birth, part one_

"It Hurts, y'know!"

Her screams echoed through out the cavern. It was few hours later and Kushina was in the middle of giving birth. It drove right into Minato's heart. She irradiated pain as she tried to push their son out of her. Minato had never seen her in this much pain before. It scared him. Suddenly, the reality of losing the two of them became real. It was almost too much for his heart to bear.

Minato tried to focus on his task. He had to restrain the Ninetails. It had to stay in if his family had a chance of survival. He was _NOT_ going to lose them! But it was so hard watching her scream like that. He wanted to take away the pain but he didn't know how. He felt so helpless.

When he finally spoke up about his fears, he was chided by Lady Biwako, "You're the Fourth Hokage! Act like one! A man would have dropped dead from such pain a long ago. But women are strong!"

Minato looked at his wife. He knew that she was strong. She was even stronger than him. It was one of the many reasons that he loved her so much. He hoped she realized how much he loved her. Just as he loved their son. They just to get through the night.

Minato to could feel the Ninetails writhing to get out. It fought with all it's might to get out of her. It took a lot to suppress it. But, he couldn't keep up suppressing him for too much longer! Naruto had to get out soon or the Ninetails might actually get out.

Minato couldn't let that happen. So, he fought on. But he slowly losing the battle to keep the Ninetails in. Then it was over. One more push then he was out. Naruto was born! Minato was overcome with emotion. He was a father now! His son was here. Minato wept with joy as he saw Naruto for the first time. He was his beautiful baby boy. He was all theirs from his blond tuff of hair to the sound of his cries. He was theirs. No one could take that away from them.

While Minato was lost in thought, Lady Biwako brought their son to see his mother. Kushina looked into her son's eyes. She was so happy and relieved that he was finally here. Biwako left him next to her so they could slowly rolled over to her side and she pulled him in close. She smiled at her new son and said, "Naruto, we finally meet."

Lady Biwako smiled as she watched the pair. She spoke softly to them, " He's a healthy babe." She patted the boy affectionately, "He'll be a fine shinobi one day."

Kushina looked at the older woman. She owed Lady Biwako so much that she may never be able to repay her for. But she had to try.

"Thank you."

Lady Biwako ignored the statement. She did not expect to praised for her efforts. It was unnecessary. So, instead she said, "You need your rest." She reached out reached out for the boy,

However, Kushina pulled Naruto in closer. She didn't want to let go. She wouldn't let go. Finally, after a moment, Lady Biwako gave in and left the boy in his mother's arms. She moved away to give the new family their space.

Minato rejoined his family. The three of them were together at last. He had never been so happy in his life. _He's perfect._ He thought as he touched his son's head. He was a father at last!

"Kushina, Thank you."

Kushina looked at her husband. Minato could see that she was overcome with emotion as well. She was practically to tears. Something Minato rarely ever saw. Then again, this was the best day of their lives. So, it was okay to be like this. Their son was here.

"Minato . . ."

Minato was about to suggest that they seal up the Ninetails again when he noticed something was wrong. There was an intruder in the room! His instincts screamed. They ordered Minato to be ready. He had to protect his family. They were vulnerable right now. He had to get them away from here.

Minato scanned the room. A short distance away a Masked Intruder appeared. He slipped right through the barrier. It was like it wasn't even there! This was the highest security barrier they could create. This intruder got past the ABU and slipped through the barrier he erected. Minato didn't know who he was, but that he was dangerous.

Minato created two shadow clones. He had to get his family away from here. They were vulnerable. He had to protect them! _He's after Kushina._ Minato thought as he planned his next move. He would become a distraction as his clones scooped up his family. They would hide them then return to fend the attacker off. Minato didn't like the plan but under the circumstances it was the best one he had.

It didn't go quite as planned though . . .

The Masked Intruder attacked first. He sent a kunai flying in their direction. He targeted Kushina and the baby. Minato blocked the strike. His clones took the opportunity to grab his family. Before they could get away though, the intruder attacked from behind. The clone that had Naruto barely escaped intact. However, the one carrying Kushina wasn't so lucky. She was taken away before Minato could stop him.

Fear and rage boiled inside Minato. _I have to save her!_ He thought as he pursed their attacker. While his remaining clone headed off towards home.

Up next, part two of Naruto's birth.


	8. Chapter 7 - Naruto's Birth, part two

Okay, it's time for part two! I wanna keep this short because I talked too long last time and I have to get to the comments. So, without any further preamble - enjoy part two!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 7 - Naruto's Birth, part two_

His clone arrived at home moments later. He tucked Naruto into their bed. The clone apologized to his son, "I am sorry Naruto. The real me can't stay with you right now. I have to save your mother. But I promise that I will stay by your side. So, just wait a little while, okay?" His clone patted his son. He would stay by his son's side and guard him. That way he would be safe.

Meanwhile, the real Minato kept on the intruder's heels. He wasn't able to see where they were, but he could feel it. Minato could sense his wife's seal. He could find her no matter what. He had to get to her! It was so difficult to keep up though. The man moved so fast that it was frightening. Before he knew it they were so far away.

Minato refused to give up. It was Kushina's life on the line. He had to protect her. Eventually, he stopped moving. He must have thought that he lost Minato somewhere. Minato didn't have much time. In her current state, it wouldn't take much to extract the Ninetails from her. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't afford to lose her!

Minato appeared a short distance from his wife. He remained hidden as he observed the enemy. Luckily, he didn't notice Minato. He had the advantage. Minato created three new shadow clones. They attacked the man while Minato went for his wife. He got hold of her then teleported away.

His clones were easily defeated. Their attacks passed right on through the Masked Man. It was almost as if nothing was there. The Man was on his heels the moment they disappeared, reappearing next to them a mere moment after they arrived.

Minato didn't have time to reseal the Ninetails. _Damm! Clones didn't buy me enough time!_ He looked at his wife. Kushina was suffering._ The Ninetails is trying to get out! He'll get out soon if I don't do something!_

The Masked Man attacked again. They were barely able to escape before his attack hit. Protecting Kushina was slowing him down. He needed backup. He needed time. He just didn't have either. He couldn't teleport to the village to either. It would create chaos. Still, he needed help.

Minato remembered that he still had one clone left. He was far away so the Masked Man would know what he was up to. It was his opportunity. He needed help. He couldn't reseal the Ninetails and protect Kushina at the same time. He needed his mentor's help. He needed Lord Third.

Minato knew that his skills didn't match well against an attacker but Lord Third was skilled at sealing jutsu. If Minato could get him here, he could reseal the Ninetails while Minato fought off the attacker. He was also more than capable of defending Kushina if he needed to. Lord Hiruzen was her best chance . . .

Minato relayed the situation to his clone. Before the clone left him, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I need to go now. Don't worry you'll be safe here. Everything will be fine soon." He disappeared moments after he said goodbye.

A minute later that his clone returned to his side with Lord Third. Minato relaxed slightly. He had the help he so badly needed. The moment the clone disappeared Minato remembered their conversation. _Good. Lord Hiruzen knows the plan. I just hope that he can re-seal the Ninetails in time._ Minato pulled out his Kunai. He would drive the man away from Kushina if it was the last thing he did.

He was not going to let him recapture her. He had to buy Hiruzen time. Minato wanted to kill that man, but his family's safety was far more important. He would be the distraction as Hiruzen worked. The rest could wait.

Minato threw his Kunai at the man as he ran straight at him. A move that he knew wouldn't work. The man had already demonstrated his ability to pass through objects. Still, he was in a hurry to end this battle. Time was not on either of their sides. The man had to make himself solid to attack. So, if he timed his strike correctly he could get the upper hand.

Minato waited until the Man was about to attack before using the Rasengan. Then he waited until he felt the slight brush of the man's fingers. Then he teleported to his Kunai in motion. He grabbed the kunai then slammed the Rasengan straight onto the man's back. As it hit, he marked the man with one of his seals.

Immediately after, Minato teleported back to his wife's side. He guarded his wife as the Man recovered from his last attack. He was ready for the next attack, but it never came. Lord Hiruzen had successfully re-sealed the Ninetails. It was safely locked inside his wife again. It would not be so easy to pull it from her now. Especially with two Hokages guarding her.

The battle was over. Minato had won. There was no point in continuing. The man understood that. As he started to disappear he said, "I will rule this world. There are plenty of ways to do it."

_Judging from his tone, he's serious about this._ Minato thought about his family and village._ How can I protect them from him? I just barely made it._ He was exhausted. He had wasted too much chakra. _Next time, it could be very different._

Minato kneeled down to check on his wife. He saw her exhaustion. Minato noted the effects of the birth and subsequent events were taking their toll on her. She needed medical attention. He had to make sure that she got it.

Minato stood up and thanked Hiruzen for coming to his aid. The old man just smiled at him. He placed his hand on Minato shoulder. Words were not necessary. He understood what he meant. Thank you. He looked at his wife once more. _I'd better get her to the hospital._

Minato teleported everyone to the hospital. He watched helplessly as the medics carried Kushina away. Leaving the two men alone. It was going to be a long night a head of him. He could use the company. He had to think of Naruto too. He needed someone to care for him. He couldn't leave him unattended for too long. Sadly, Minato was too exhausted to care for him tonight. Besides, he had to stay here for his wife. He needed more help.

So, he asked for a favor . . .

ANSWERS TO REVIEWS!

** Turmanarmo** Yeah, Minato is pretty awesome. I think he is a very unusual Hokage. He get a taste of that in the series, but don't really get to see that beyond those fleeting moments. But honestly, I believe that Minato would approach situations very differently than Hiruzen would. I try to illustrate that as much as I could.

In fact, that's part of the point of this series. It is to look at some of the well known scenarios in the series and see how Minato would have solved them if he was alive. I do plan go over the Hyuga incident (still unwritten), the situation with Kinoe, Kakashi's darkness, etc. I want to see how Minato would change the world if he could. Who knows, maybe he was supposed to be the "Child of Prophecy." Then again, maybe not.

Of course, as the chapters go on and Naruto gets older he will play a bigger and bigger role in the events of this story. Still, it will never shift away from Minato. This story is about him after all!

** PurpleOmpski** Yeah, that's my style. The series is structured closer to a play than a true book. Each chapter is basically a scene (or two scenes if one is too short). Which ends up being around 2-3 pages long if you were to put them inside a word processor. So yeah, they are shorter than most chapters in other stories.

However, I am able to write more of them more often. This story is a prototype for me for stories to come. I hope that the system that I have developed continues working and I can apply it to other stories. But I need to fully test that out. So, yeah this one is a little rough but it promises awesomeness to come!

** a certain reading fan** & ** AshesCastle** Thank you so much for reading! I can't remember if I contacted either of you or not, so I am mentioning this now. THANK YOU! I do have a lot more content coming up. Naruto is currently 4 years old in the new content being created right now. It's 100 percent unedited but I am still working on it. It will come out eventually. This story will have at LEAST 30 chapters or more before it's done. It's just going take that long. So enjoy the ride!

Finally, for those of you who didn't write a review but favorited my story. Thank you. Thank you so much! I will have more goodness to come. So keep reading and pass this story along to your friends.

Most of all, give reviews. They really encourage people to keep going. Even a line such as "I really like your story" is enough. Review all the stories you favorite, it really encourages the authors to keep going.

See ya next time!


	9. Chapter 8 - Healing

Wew . . . the birth is over! Well, sorta. There is the aftermath to get through, but that isn't too much! Again, I want to thank everyone who has commented - even those who didn't like the last two chapters. If I said I'd loved them myself - I'd be a liar. However, as I said before - they were two of the hardest to write chapters so far. Trying to keep Minato and Kushina alive while simultaneously keeping the scenario was far from simple. The end result wasn't perfect but it did the job.

Looking back at what I wrote, I can agree with the readers who didn't like it that much. So, I do plan to rewrite this sequence later on when I have most of this story done. I know that it will be a long time before a rewrite appears, but I want to keep the flow going. One thing I fear above all else is getting stuck on details then NEVER finishing the story! I started this, now I have to finish this. With that in mind, let me jump into today's chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_The Chapter 8 - Healing_

Kushina remained in the hospital for three days. Thanks to the fox inside of her, she was healing fast. Minato posted guards around her at all times. Only people he trusted were allowed to see her. The medical-nins had ordered complete bed rest. She couldn't have many visitors anyway. She was going to have to live with that.

Minato was busy trying to find the man that attacked her. So far he had been unsuccessful. He was out of range of Minato's jutsu. Which meant that he couldn't find him. It frustrated him. He wanted to find the man who attacked his family. He wanted to prevent him from ever getting near them again. H_ow can I do that if I can't find him?_ Minato berated himself over and over again. _I am responsible for their safety. How could I let this happen?_

He also had to deal with the breach of security. He had his best minds trying to figure out how the man's teleportation jutsu worked. If they could figure it out then they could protect the village from this threat. But as is, the man could attack at any time and there would be no way to stop him.

Most of the day-to-day issues were being handled by Lord Third for the time being. He had volunteered to step in and assist Minato. He said it was because Minato had a lot on his plate. It was true. He had to address this breach of security, find the man responsible, and care for his wife and son. It was a lot to be sure.

Minato had barely slept in the last three days. He spent all night long feeding and caring his newborn son. Then he spent all day trying to find their attacker. Along with visiting his wife as much as he could. It was exhausting. The only thing that kept him going was the routine he started.

Every morning Minato would get Naruto ready for the day. It was early, but then again he wasn't sleeping much anyway. Once both of them had breakfast, he would head out for the hospital. There he would spend an hour or so visiting Kushina. He made sure to bring Naruto along so she could see their son.

Afterwards, Kushina's friend Mikoto would visit and take Naruto off his hands. It was a lot caring for two newborns but she didn't seem to mind. It gave Minato that much needed relief. It allowed him to fulfill his duties. For that he was grateful to her. Later on, Minato would visit Kushina before going home for the night. Mikoto met him there and handed over his son. The routine was a bit convoluted but it helped Minato cope.

On the fourth day, Kushina was well enough to leave. So, Minato stayed with her most of the day as they waited for the doctors to release her. He was so tired that it was hard to stay awake. But he wanted to be there for her. He wanted his entire family home.

"Minato?"

Minato's eyes snapped open. Kushina was concerned. He could see it on her face. _Did I fall asleep just now?_ Kushina patted to the bed she was sitting on. "Sleep. Now." She said firmly. She dared him to disobey. For a second, Minato started to object then upon careful consideration he stopped. Kushina was quite clear what she wanted. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Slowly, she got up off the bed. Which freed it for her husband. Kushina cuddled the little boy in her arms as she waited for husband to get out of the chair. When he didn't move fast enough she added, "Are you going to make me stand here all day?"

Minato took the hint and got up. He knew his wife well. If he didn't do as she commanded then it would be a lot more worse. Besides, he really was tired. He couldn't put up much of a fight. Which explained how he fell asleep almost as quickly as he hit the pillow.

A couple of hours later, Minato awoke to his son's cries. It took a second to realize that Kushina was already on it. She was in the process of changing his diaper. Kushina was struggling with darned thing. She couldn't seem to get the clean one on him!

As soon as she noticed that her husband was awake, she said, "Go back to sleep. I've got this!" She clearly didn't. But it was nice to watch her. He was so glad that she was still alive. So grateful that he still had his son. So happy that he could experience something so ordinary.

Suddenly, the events of the last few days caught up with him. He was so happy, So relieved, so worried. It all came boiling up on him. He couldn't stop the tears. _My family is still alive!_ He thought as he cried.

Kushina stopped what she was doing. She reached over to him and whispered to him, "Shh . . . It's okay. Everything is fine, y'know." They stayed like that a little bit until the doctor came in. He helped Kushina finished putting the diaper on. Afterwards it was discharged.

Kushina insisted that they walk home. She wanted to take the long way home. Minato had his arm around her. Kushina focused on the little baby in her arms. It was a good day after all . . .

This chapter is short, but it means more for next time! See ya!


	10. Chapter 9 - Fugaku

YAY! I'm back! It's time for another exciting chapter of "The Will of Fire!" Today's chapter is more aftermath of the birth. Now, in it's thrilling hunt stage. Will Minato find the Masked Man? Hmm . . . hard to tell. At least for the moment . . .

Anyway, you'll note that today is NOT Tuesday or Friday. Yet, I am posting an chapter today. This is because I was working on the third printing of my work and I realized that I hadn't posted all the chapters from the second printing (I am printing up my chapters in groups as I go for editing). Anyway, so I have a lot of chapters before I get to where I am writing right now. And even though I am currently suffering from a bit of writer's block, I do have enough to grant you two chapters this week. This is the first of said chapters.

Enjoy!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 9 - Fugaku_

A few days passed and Minato was exhausted. In fact, he was worse than he was before. Naruto still cried all night long, but his father was back at work full time. He would work all day and get home extremely late. Then while trying to get his rest, Naruto would cry and wake them up. Kushina did her best to answer his cries, but she was still a bit weak So, Minato volunteered a lot. Which meant even less sleep.

At work things weren't much better. The news of the attack had reached the populous. Most of the details were lost but they still knew that someone attacked their Hokage and his wife. There was a lot of pointing fingers. Which Minato had to control. He was honored that they were so concerned about his family but needless finger pointing will lead to disaster.

Minato was looking for the man who did this, of course. He didn't have much to go on. He was most likely an Uchiha. Minato got that from his eye. He also called himself Madara. Minato wasn't sure that he was Madara but if he was it would be disastrous. He already displayed a unique Jutsu that Minato had a great difficultly parrying. Who knows what other jutsu the man possessed.

Minato could not sense the mark he had placed on the man. It was likely that either he was out of range or had somehow removed it. Which was a feat in itself. Minato's seals were permanent. They would not be so easily removed. It was possible, but it would be a gruesome process of removing flesh. Most would not be able to stand it's removal.

Minato had some of his best ANBU out there looking for the man. So far they had turned up nothing. He also had the bodies of the ANBU guarding the birth examined but the results were not enlightening. There was no residue or evidence of any special jutsu. They merely suffered normal battle wounds.

Minato also asked his sensei to look for the man. Jiraiya had ways of finding out information that no one else could. He told his sensei what he knew about the man and his abilities. He told him of his suspicions of his identity. Minato asked him to keep an eye out for him. To see if anyone, anywhere reported such an ability. It was a long shot, but he had to find his family's attacker. It was his duty as husband and father.

Because the Masked Man was most likely an Uchiha, he decided to inform Fugaku. It was only fair considering the attacker's possible identity. Besides he needed to be able to investigate the Uchiha. He had to know if one of them was the Masked Man. The only way to do it and maintain good relations was via the Military Police. Something certain parties wouldn't appreciate. Besides, he liked and trusted Fugaku. He hoped that he would return the favor.

Of course, this was a request that had to be handled delicately. It was so easy to insult the clan leader. And with clan relations being at a all-time low, it was especially important to win his trust. He needed his help to protect his wife and son. Minato couldn't afford to make mistakes.  
>So, he went to Fugaku's office. He made sure to be as polite and respectful as he could. He requested an audience with his friend. If he was turned away then he would leave. But Minato hoped that his friend would not reject his request.<p>

Fortunately, Fugaku welcomed him into his office. If Fugaku suspected a ulterior-motive for his friend's visit he said nothing about it. Instead, he offered Minato a chair then waited for him. Minato gratefully took it. Minato decided to cut to the chase.

He asked him, "I need your help."

Fugaku was surprised. He didn't expect something like that to come out of a Hokage. It was so simple, so blunt that it was hard to believe. If it had come out of someone else, he may have no believed it. But he knew his friend. Minato was being honest. Minato rarely asked for his help. It was even rarer to for him to ask like this. That alone made him pay attention.

"As you know, Kushina was attacked a little over a week ago while giving birth. I don't know the identity of the attacker but it was an highly skilled shinobi. He did things that seemed impossible." He paused for a second, "I was barely able to protect my family." The last statement was the hardest to say. It was true, but Minato hated it. He had to admit his failure. There was no point in hiding it. Especially, if wanted his friend's help.

"That is hard to believe." Fugaku said plainly.

"Yet it is true." Minato described the jutsu The Masked Man used. He didn't leave out how he nearly failed to counter it. It was shameful but Fugaku needed to know.

After his friend was done, Fugaku asked, "I can see why you pursing this enemy. But I do not understand why you are bringing this to me."

This was the part that Minato was dreading. He feared Fugaku's reaction, but he needed to know. It was his right. Besides, Minato needed his help. It was best to tell him the truth.

Fugaku's eyes were cold. It was an accusation that he could not take lightly. He was clearly insulted and if anyone else said those words he would have killed them. But had no political motive. He did not lie. This was the truth as he knew it. That bothered Fugaku even more.

That did not sit well with Fugaku. It meant that one of his clan had betrayed them all. He had single-handedly made things worse for the Uchiha. He did not know the name of the traitor. But he intended to find out.

It wasn't like Fugaku didn't have thoughts of betraying the Leaf. It would be his last resort though. He hoped to work with the Hokage to improve his clan's standings. He respected Minato. Minato was a fair man. He was approachable and honest. He truly cared about all the clans not just a few of them. So far things were improving under his rule. There was no point in rebelling - yet. It was not the time. Yet this Uchiha had taken it upon himself to do just that.

He liked Minato. Their wives were best friends. He bore no grudge against Kushina or their newborn son. Fugaku had a vested interest in keeping a friendly Hokage. His clan would have suffered greatly if they had died. It was a miracle that they didn't. Fugaku was going to keep it that way.

After a long silence, Fugaku spoke again, "I will look into the matter." There was another silence. Minato wanted to leave but it was clear that the meeting was not over. Fugaku wanted to say something else. Yet he was taking his time to do it. The silence was excruciating.

Finally, he spoke again. His words were tense and hinted at the anger underneath them, "If anyone else had come to me about this . . ."

Minato nodded, "I know. But you needed to know." He stood then continued, "I trust you, Fugaku. If you find that he is not among your clan then I close the matter. And I will search for him elsewhere."

Fugaku looked Minato in his eyes, "And if he is an Uchiha?"

Minato answered plainly, "Then I will trust you to deal with it."

Fugaku nodded. Minato was not one to break his word. It meant a lot to Fugaku that he would be willing to set aside his personal revenge. If he was was in the Hokage's place he may have not been so generous. He would look into this matter personally. And perhaps, he would even give Minato the satisfaction of watching the traitor die. _No, Minato would not enjoy such a thing._ He thought as the two parted. _Still, I will find the one responsible for this. He will suffer whoever he is._

That is it for this chapter. On to the next one!


	11. Chapter 10 - Family

So, it's time for yet another chapter. Which brings the total of chapters up to 11 (including the prologue). Now, you may think that this is the end, but I have way more content that I need to fix up and post when I get the chance. In fact as of right now, I am at 83 pages on the master file (which doesn't include my little intros) and has 1 inch margins on the side. Even with all that, I am still no where near done!

Which is great because it means that this story will keep on going for a while! From the date of the 1st posting, Oct 24, I have added 9 chapters with way more to go. I have nearly reached 50 followers and have a small, but dedicated group of reviewers. To which I am truly grateful. I know that I write for myself, but I do try to make it enjoyable for you, my reader. I hope that I have succeeded in that matter.

As always, keep following and reviewing!

Alley

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 10 -_ Family

Minato returned home late that evening. He found dinner in the fridge, waiting for him. There was a note sitting on it. It read: _Minato, make sure you eat. Knowing you it's been hours since you last ate. IF you remembered to eat at all! So, eat this then come to bed. - Kushina_

He smiled as he read the note. He had a wonderful wife. She was truly thoughtful. He loved that woman with all his heart.

Minato warmed up the food. He was hungry and he wanted to go to bed. So, he ate the luke-warm food quickly. Once he was done he headed upstairs towards bed.

He never got there though. The moment he reached the top of the stairs Naruto started to cry. Moments later Kushina appeared in the hallway. Sleep was still in her eyes. It took a second for her to realize that he was there. She greeted him then started towards Naruto's room.

Minato stopped her quickly. "Go back to bed. I'll take care of it." She started to argue but his kiss stopped her. "I am his father after all."

Kushina gave in without another word. Perhaps she was too tired to argue. Either way it didn't matter. This was _his_ son and he wanted to be a part of _his_ care. He wanted to give his wife a rest. She was with him _all_ day. She has to be tired. _Besides, she's still recovering._

Naruto's continued cries broke Minato out of his thoughts. _My son needs me._ He entered Naruto's room and found the infant in his crib. He cried his little head off. Carefully, Minato picked him up. Immediately Naruto stopped crying. He cooed as his father held him. He looked so happy. Minato couldn't find it in his heart to put him down.

He had gotten so close to losing this little life. This tiny, precious, little life. He had almost failed his son. If things had gone the other way Naruto might have died. He couldn't let that happen again.

Minato walked around the room. He rocked his son as he walked around the room. Then he sang to him. Finally, he returned him to his cradle once Naruto fallen back asleep. Once Minato was certain that he was comfy, he kissed him. Minato whispered, "Good night my son."

The next morning Minato was up early. He had another full day of work ahead of him. There was a lot still to do. He wanted to know the latest on ANBU's investigation. He wanted to know if they had found the one who did this. He wanted to feel like he was doing something. Minato hated all this waiting. As long as the Masked Man was free the village and his family were at threat. He had to protect them.

He had already failed them too much already . . .

Sadly, he wasn't going to get what he wanted that day. Nothing had come back from those who were hunting the man. They had nothing to report. Not a single trace. It was like he was never there! The trail had gone cold. He had evaded them for now. His only hope of finding him was through Fugaku. But Minato was uncertain as to what he would find. That is if he found anything at all.

As much as Minato hated it, there were other matters to attend to. Missions that needed to be given out. Students to care for. The work of the Hokage was never done. For now, he would have to wait and see what is discovered. He couldn't investigate the mater himself. As Hokage he lacked the time and the ability to go into the field whenever he pleased. It was an adjustment that Minato still struggled with.

Still, his village was doing well and his family was safe for the moment. It was all he could ask for. Yet he yearned for more. He wanted to be in the field with his men. He wanted to be at home with his son. However, being the Hokage meant that he couldn't really do either. He was a prisoner of his office. Sadly, there was no way to break free.

He noticed a familiar presence in the outside the window. "I do have a door." He told the young man behind him.

The boy said nothing as he entered. Minato knew that it was Kakashi even without looking at him. He wasn't easily fooled. Still, he was curious as to why he was here. Minato hadn't summoned him and he didn't have a task in mind for him. He wanted the boy to rest. He had to be still worn out from guarding Kushina. He always pushed himself too far.

"Sensei, forgive me."

Minato faced the boy. He was on his knees, crying. Minato didn't expect this at all. "For what?" he asked. Kakashi had nothing to be sorry about. He had done nothing wrong.

"For failing you. I should have protected Kushina. I should have . . ." His words were cut off by sobs.

Minato shook his head. "No. It's not your fault. I thought that Kushina would be safe." He looked out the window at the village below. "I was wrong. And that mistake almost cost them their lives. I failed them." The words hung in the air. They stung but they were true. Minato had failed his family. "I failed them when they needed me most."

Kakashi flew to his feet then shouted, "You didn't fail them, I DID!" Minato looked at the boy in surprise once more. It was the first time that Kakashi had shown such an emotional display. It wasn't like him, especially lately. He had been so cold, so distant that it had worried Minato. He certainly never expected this.

Kakashi seemed embarrassed. It was unlike him, after all. He continued in a hushed tone, "I should have been there. I should have known . . ." Tears overwhelmed him once more.

Minato couldn't take much more. This wasn't Kakashi's fault. He didn't blame the boy. _I am responsible for this. I failed my family, not you._ "Stop it." He commanded. Kakashi's sobs stopped. Once he had control of himself, Minato continued, "You did not fail me. I failed. Rin, Obito, Kushina, Naruto and even you. I failed when it mattered most. But I will make it up to you. Even if it takes the rest of my life."

Minato sighed when he looked into the boy's eyes. He did not believe him. He would not budge. "Kakashi, If you truly believe that you failed. Fine. Then do something about it. I plan to."

"You do?"

Minato nodded. He planned to hunt that Man until he was found. To stop whatever plans he had. He would protect his family and his village from him. No matter the cost. It was his vow. Minato didn't care about revenge. All he cared about was protecting what mattered most to him. Minato wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Kakashi this, but it seemed that it was what he needed to do. Kakashi needed to hear this. Perhaps, it would help. Maybe it would make a difference.

"Then I will help you!"

Minato was shocked. He hadn't told Kakashi anything yet! How could he help him? He didn't know what Minato planned to do._ Perhaps, it doesn't matter._ Minato thought. _Kakashi doesn't care. Whatever it is, he'll do it._ Minato smiled, _That little fool. You think I'll really let you take this on yourself? I won't let any of my sons shoulder my burden. Not if I can help it._

"No, this is something that I must do." Kakashi was crushed. He truly wanted to help. And he was going to help, just not in the way he thought. "I have something more important for you to do."

Minato made him Naruto's guardian. Kakashi would watch over him and protect him. He would act as a big brother. At least until he was old enough to stand on his own. Hopefully that would help both of his sons grow. Maybe it would help Kakashi heal.

Only time would tell if Minato's plan would work . . .

That's the end of Chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed it. See ya next time!


	12. Chapter 11 - Children

It is Tuesday night. I am sicker than a dog. Got a nice cold that is preventing me from doing what I love most - talking! It sucks and I haven't been able to write very much lately. Hell, I have been sleeping all day! Fortunately, I wrote a fair amount when I WASN'T sick, so we have a chapter for this week. I'll see if I am posting another one later on this week - if I feel good enough - yeah - otherwise this chapter will do. Sorry guys.

Anyway, on to the info about this chapter: This is the final chapter for Naruto as a baby stuff. It's pretty much aftermath, but it's nice to see Minato in his other aspects as Hokage. We forget that one of the most important duties of a Hokage is to nurture the next generation - even if those kids _aren't yours!_ It's a bit of a filler, but hey we need those too. There will be more later.

On to the story!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 11 - Children_

Minato was visited by one of the Chunin Instructors later on that day. Sara Tomoshiki came to his office to make a request on behalf of her students:

"Lord Hokage, my students have been asking about you and Kushina." Sara was embarrassed, "They . . . They . . . have been worried . . . about you . . . and your family."

Sara was quiet for a moment then she chuckled a little, "They seem to think that you're really hurt." She paused to collect herself again. Then she got to the point, "If you have time: Could you stop by the classroom? Put their fears to rest. Maybe tell them a little of what happened? I know that you can't provably tell them much but something would be better than nothing! They really do care about you, Lord Hokage!"

Minato was touched by the children's concern. He had never thought of how what happened was effecting other people. _Minato, you idiot!_ He admonished himself. _Don't you ever think of other's people's feelings?_

It was true that Minato was extremely busy today. He did have a lot to do, but the children were just as important. No, they are more important. He corrected himself. "I would love to. I'll try to find some time later on this afternoon, okay?" Sara brightened then left.

Minato worked hard to find carve out some time for the children. There was an amazing amount of paperwork to do. _There always is an amazing amount of paperwork._ He thought as struggled to get all his work done. He handed several squads their missions. He met with the elders for a rundown on what he was doing to find his family's attacker. Which included a complimentary dressing-down while they were at it. They made sure that he understood how dangerous a Shinobi with his abilities were. They made sure that Minato understood how much he failed. Not that he didn't already know that.

Finally, towards the end of the school day Minato finally found time to see the students. When he entered the students crowded around him. They tried to hug him all the same time. Which didn't work very well. It was sweet and Minato was loved it. He really did feel like a father to them.

It was tricky getting into the room with all the children in the way. Moving through a wall of kids while simultaneously not hurting them was hard. He was about to use his Flying Rajjin when Sara saved him. "Everyone back to their seats!" The class groaned but did as their teacher commanded.

Once they were settled back in, she continued, "Now, I know that you have all been concerned about Lord Hokage lately. As have I." She looked at Minato with incredibly sad eyes, " We all were saddened by the attack on his family." She faced the class again, "But, my children, we did not lose our beloved Hokage. For which we should all be grateful for."

She paused then finally got to the point of his appearance, "I know that you have questions. Lots of questions. Questions that I can't answer. So, I've asked Lord Hokage to come here and try to answer at least some of them."

Minato thanked the Chunin then addressed the students. Afterwards, he took them all outside. This wasn't a lesson, so-to-speak. He wanted to just talk to them. He guided the children to a shady spot on the grounds. Where they sat around him in the shade.

Minato preferred to talk to students in a more informal environment. To him they were family, not simply students. It was true that these children were not directly his pupils but he thought of them that way. They were the future of the Leaf and it was his job to help guide them.

He stayed with them for over an hour. The students peppered question after question at him. Minato tried to answer as many as he could, but they were insatiable. They wanted to know more! They just didn't want to know about the attack. They wanted to know about Kushina and their baby.

Some of the questions they asked were:

"What is the color of his hair?"

"Is he talking yet?"

"How is Lady Kushina?"

"Are you going to have more kids?"

"Who attacked you?"

The questions went on and on. Minato couldn't keep up. He never thought that the kids would be so concerned with details like this._ Is this how Naruto will be one day?_ Minato smiled at that thought. He imagined his young son peppering him with questions. Always wanting to know why. He couldn't wait for that day.

_What will you be like?_ For the first time since the birth Minato found himself imagining what the future would bring. He was fantasizing about the young man his son would become. He was looking forward to the future, not dreading it. He was starting to heal. And he had these children to thank for it.

They reminded him that something wonderful had happened: _he_ had a son! Naruto was finally here and he belonged to them. No one would take him away. Minato would protect him with his life. He would keep hunting his attacker, but for now he could live again. His family was safe. That was something to be grateful for.

Minato was lost in his own thoughts when a little girl climbed up on him. She was a cute, little girl with big, brown eyes and brown hair. She was covered in cuts and bruises with signs of jutsu recoil on her hands. _You're a little clumsy, aren't you?_ It reminded him of himself. When he was a kid he was a terrible clutz. He was always getting hurt. This girl was no different.

The little girl wanted his attention in the worst way. She kept trying to get into his lap. Minato picked her up. As soon as she was in his arms she asked, "Did Naruto like my bear?"

Minato almost cried when he heard that. This little clumsy girl made that ugly little bear. It must have been so hard. He was so grateful. He had no choice, we was going to have to work harder. That way little ones like her were safe. He was the Hokage after all.

It's official, the events surrounding Naruto's birth are over as of this chapter. Next up will be a little time skip and brawl at birthday party. Don't know what I am talking about? Read the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 12 - Birthday Bash

Hey all! It's time for yet another chapter of "The Will of Fire!" This chapter is long, so I want to keep my author's notes even shorter today. Basically, someone was very sick recently and didn't write much the last week or so. She also forgot her folder with the printouts of the story at work. Ensuring that she didn't have the changes that she wanted to make. So, the magical extra chapter that was supposed to materialize last weekend - didn't happen. I have that folder now and we're good to go!

Since this chapter is long, this will be it for the week. I'll be back next week with more excitement. I do have to celebrate my birthday and all. So, enjoy the next chapter of the story!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 12 - Birthday_ Bash

Time passed quickly. Before Minato knew it Naruto was a year old. He had grown so much in that time it was amazing. He wasn't talking yet but Minato hoped that he would soon. He spent as much time as he could with his family. He wanted to be there as his son grew up. He wanted to be there for them.

He needed to protect them. The Masked Man hadn't been caught. He was still out there, somewhere. Deep down Minato feared that he would take them away. It was why he had a 24hr watch on them for so long. He wanted to make sure that they were protected. Minato knew that the safeguards he put in place wouldn't provably be enough but he had to do something.

There were no signs of the Masked Man. He had not made any appearances in the village since that day. Nor had the ANBU or the Military Police been able to find him. That didn't sit well with Minato, but for now he had to accept it. He was Hokage and he had too many responsibilities to pursue the man on his own.

It was possible that he could have found him if he had personally hunted him down, but he had to take care of the village first. He couldn't pursue a personal agenda - even one such as this. So, he let others search for him. The man never left his mind though. He wouldn't give up until he stopped him. That way his family could be safe, but that would take time.

For now, he had to turn his attention to other things. His son was turning one years old today. Lord Third had volunteered to take up any routine activities required of the Hokage and their were no major issues at the moment. Leaving Minato free to spend the day with his family. It meant that Hiruzen couldn't attend his son's birthday party, but his gift meant that Minato could stay with Naruto. For that he was grateful.

The only matter he personally addressed today was security. He made sure that the extra guards he had put in place were ready. They were some of his most trusted ANBU. Each were highly skilled jonin that obeyed only Lord Third or himself. Each were willing to lay down their lives for him and his family. Each were honored shinobi in their own right. He trusted each one of them with his life. He believed that they would protect what mattered most to him, his family.

One addition to the guard that he made last minute was Kakashi. He had intended for Kakashi to attend the affair but the boy insisted on guard duty instead. Minato had hoped to convince the boy to relax and enjoy the day with his family but that failed. Kakashi wanted to guard them. He was not interested in attending. He wouldn't say why, but Minato couldn't convince him otherwise. He would not budge.

So, Minato reluctantly granted the boy his request. He was certain the boy would do it anyway. At least this way he could be of use. Kakashi would feel included. Perhaps, he would be willing to tell Minato later what exactly was going on if he let him. But that was if he could get through that boy's thick skull.

Minato had thinking of making that boy give him his mask. It wasn't helping the boy. It was only making it worse. The boy kept beating himself up for past mistakes and it was worrying Minato. He was going to have to do something else with the boy . . . soon. He just didn't know what. He thought of Kakashi as family. It hurt Minato to see him like this. It hurt him even more to be unable to help.

He planned to speak with Lord Third on this matter shortly. He wanted his advice on how best to help Kakashi. Perhaps he had an idea that Minato didn't. Something that could help. He wanted Kakashi to start opening up. He wanted him to let new comrades in. _When was that going to happen?_

Minato pushed that thought from his mind. Today was about Naruto, not his troublesome student. Today, he would celebrate his son's birth. He thanked the gods that he still had them. He got so close to losing them that day. Yet they were still here. They were safe and healthy. Something Minato was eternally grateful for. Something worth celebrating.

Kushina had taken care of all the plans for the party itself. She invited all the clan heads. Who brought their children along. Luckily, Kushina knew how to throw a party. She knew who to invite and what to do. It was quite amazing actually. Minato was in awe of her powers. She had planned the perfect kids party with plenty for the adults to do. It was going to be a fun affair. Even if he had to share it with tons of people. She was good at party planning. Something Minato didn't know she could do.

The house was decorated with all the fanciest child's decorations. There were tons of cute, little stuffed animals everywhere. They were arranged in scenes that meant something. Minato wasn't sure what they meant exactly. He wasn't going to ask her about it though. That would be painful.

Kushina had covered the entire living, dining, kitchen and backyard with baby themed stuff. There were way too many signs and cutesy things on the wall. It was actually a tad much. Not that Minato was brave enough to tell his wife. She really had put a lot of effort into the party. She wouldn't take the criticism too well.

It was true that Minato would have preferred to celebrate his son's birthday alone. However, it was his son's first birthday and it was expected to throw a big bash. He thanked the gods that Kushina had kept the list somewhat small and that their house could hold them all.

It was a lot bigger affair than Minato wanted, but as Hokage he had little choice but to make a big celebration. It was expected. A lot of people would be offended if they were not invited. That would get messy quick. It was something they had to avoid at all costs.

Minato was impressed of how well she anticipated the children's needs. She had plenty of age-appropriate games for the young children to play. Along with plenty of food and drink to wash the experience down. It was the adults' lifeline in this entire affair.

The party lasted for several hours. Everyone was having fun. Naruto was practically dancing. He was his normal rambunctious self. It seemed like yesterday when he almost lost him. He would not lose him again. Each moment with Naruto was precious. That was certainly worth celebrating.

The night was going well until a fight broke out. The Hyuga and Uchiha clans were never known to get along very well. They were jealous of each other. Often they fought constantly. They had a mutual distrust of each other that often spilled into other affairs. They fought over almost anything. Which often meant that the Hokage got stuck in the middle. Especially, if they start a fight in the hokage's house.

It started innocent enough. Fugaku and Hiashi were talking about their children. Fugaku boasted about Itachi's abilities while Hiashi belittled them. He informed him that any Hyuga child was better than the Uchiha's offspring. That's how it started. The conversation lead to a argument and a argument lead to a fight. Before anyone knew it they were squaring up in the backyard.

The other guests looked on with horror. This was supposed to be a child's birthday party, not a street brawl! It was so wildly inappropriate that it was crazy. Even though most of the children present were under five they could still sense their killing intent. It scared them. They started to cry. Suddenly, the house was full of crying babies.

It was a disaster! It had to be stopped. This was his son's birthday party, not a grudge match. Minato wouldn't tolerate ANY violence at this occasion. There were children nearby. They hadn't really hurt anyone else yet. Minato wanted it to stay that way. There were children within range! If they wouldn't stop on their own then Minato would take care of it. The men showed no signs of backing down. Parents collected their children and brought them inside. They had to get them out of harm's way. Minato was going to put this down right this second!

Kushina stepped in before Minato could though. A giant, red octopus roared behind the brawlers. It was so scary that it stopped the men in their tracks. They feared for their lives. She didn't hesitate. She didn't wait. This was _her_ party and _her_ baby was within range. Kushina was angry and that was never good for anyone - Especially, her husband. Kushina's temper was legendary. They were dead meat.

Hiashi was smart enough to know that you should never anger Kushina. Especially, if her child is nearby. He cried out, "Kushina!" Her anger boiled like lava. They were so dead. "Forgive us . . ."

He was cut off by Kushina, "This is a child's birthday party, not a battlefield! I don't know what the two of you where thinking and I don't care! There are CHILDREN HERE! They could get hurt. Do you honestly want that?" The two men wisely shook their heads. If they weren't scared before, they were definitely terrified now.

"And talk about a poor example for your children. Do you honestly want to them to emulate this behavior? You're acting like spoiled brats! You're grown men - act like it."

The children were still crying, but now it was because of her. As soon as she realized this, she quieted down. She didn't want them to be scared of her. Off in the distance, the men's families watched in horror. It was going to be a bad night for both of them. Their childish behavior put a lot of kids at risk and ruined a good party. They were not going to get off easy for bring such shame to their families.

Not that Minato cared. It was true that Kushina was prone to rage. It was also true she was physically stronger than her husband. But what was also true was that you should, never, ever anger the Hokage! It took a lot to make him angry but when he was it was scary. He was not one to yell. He was not one to make a scene, but he could hold a grudge. He would make sure that you suffer for this.

Minato stayed quiet through his wife's entire rant. He was far too angry to speak. This stupid and irresponsible stunt had put a lot of lives at risk - _including his son's life!_ He was not going to be generous. There would be punishment for these men. But that was for another day. He would take care of the matter privately later. For now, he wanted them out of his house!

In a low and menacing voice he ordered, "Leave." He didn't look at them. He did not speak again. He made himself clear and the consequences would be dire if they disobeyed. They gathered up their family and raced out the door as quickly as dignity would allow.

No one spoke as they left the house. Everyone was too shocked to speak. No one moved, no one said a word. Even the children were quiet. They sensed their parents' tension, but didn't know how to ease it. So, they remained quiet.

Finally, after several long minutes, Kushina broke the silence. She asked, "Who wants cake?"

The party went on far longer than Minato wanted it to. After the "incident," as people started calling it, happened things took a more sober mood. Overtime the guests started to recover their jovial mood, but it never truly came back.

It never came back for Minato. He was still steamed about it. He tried to cover it up with his trademark smile, but his wife knew the truth. He was angry. He was so very angry. He said nothing more about it. He joked and played with his son. He did everything he could to make sure his son was having fun. Despite his current mood.

Kushina was wise enough to wrap the party early. No one really wanted to party after the fight. It was far too shocking and unbelievable to go back. Besides, she knew that her husband could only maintain his mask for so long. He needed to be alone. So, they had to leave as soon as possible.

The party only went on for about half hour after the fight. It was at least a full two hours less than it was originally planned for. But the family needed to be alone. Minato needed to calm down. It was essential that she got them out the door as quickly as possible. So, Kushina moved the festivities along.

Once the last guest left Kushina sat down beside her husband on the couch. She knew better than to say anything right now. Instead, she leaned against him. Slowly, he put his arm around her shoulders then pulled her in. For a long time they sat there watching their son play. The night had gone so wrong. Yet, there he was - their son. He was alive and well. They were still a family. That was something to be grateful for.

Minato knew all of this. Yet he couldn't shake his rage. He couldn't shake his fear. Tonight he was reminded of how close he got to losing his family. It might have been a year ago but that didn't matter. It was still fresh in his mind. He knew that this fight had nothing to do with the Masked Man. He knew that, yet . . .

"I was scared too." Her words pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked at his wife in surprise. Kushina sat up. She hesitated a moment then said, "I was there too, y'know."

She looked down at the baby playing at their feet. Minato's eyes followed her. His son was happily chewing on a plush froggy someone had bought him. "It was the day our beautiful child was born." She looked back to Minato, "But, it was the worst day of my life." Words became difficult for her to say, "I almost . . . lost . . . you . . . both." Kushina took a moment to collect herself, "I don't ever want him to experience that kind of pain. I don't want to lose either of you."

Minato kissed her on her head. He promised, "I won't let that happen." He looked down at his son again. "I won't ever let that happen."

That's it for this week. What will happen next? I think I'll let you wait and see.


	14. Chapter 13 - The Wayward Son

It's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire! A quick note before this chapter starts, this week (Week 12/16) and next (week of 12/23) "The Will of Fire" will only have one chapter released per week. This is because I have two new one shots that I wrote coming up. So, each Tuesday I will have another Chapter up then on the weekend I will post the one-shots. I wanted to test my limits and write for characters that I have never written before. The end result is pretty cool! So, keep your eye for those pieces later on!

ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: This one is one of my favorites. You get to see Kakashi's and Minato's relationship at it's worst. Minato finds out what Kakashi did then they have to deal with it. It was tiring to write, but the end result was pretty cool! Sadly, due to a plot hole I had to rewrite at least a quarter of it, but I think I like the end result better anyway.

On to the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 13 - "The Wayward Son."_

The next morning Minato was at his office early. As usual, the towers of paperwork were looming. But wasn't there to work on them. He there to deal with the Uchiha problem. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that he could solve it in one morning, but he had to start sometime. And with yesterday's display, it was clear that it was only going to get worse. It was starting to get to violent. That wasn't good. He had to try to control the situation.

It was true that he was angry at BOTH the Fugaku AND the Hiashi, but he couldn't allow his rage to cloud his judgement. This was merely a symptom of a larger problem. One that could destroy the Leaf from the inside. Something he had to stop at all costs!  
>The problem was huge. One that no Hokage had been able to solve. Every effort made so only far succeeded in making it worse. Now they were fighting like street thugs. What was next? Insurrection? Minato wouldn't stand for that. How many children would get hurt by such an catastrophe? Would Naruto be caught in the crossfire? He wouldn't let that happen.<p>

He had already been sitting there for hours and nothing had come to mind. Soon, his staff would be there and he'd have to deal with this paperwork. His attention would be drawn elsewhere. He had all the important and boring duties of a Hokage to perform. And he would be no closer to answering this difficult question.

There was also the Kakashi problem. He was excelling at the ANBU. He was excelling too well at the ANBU. He was almost completely swallowed by darkness. He was in line to become a ANBU Captain. Which disturbed Minato greatly. The ANBU lived in darkness and shadow. Even more so than your standard Ninja. They answered ONLY to the call of their master. Murder, Assassinations, secret missions, espionage they did it all. Whatever had to be done in the cover of the night was carried out by them. They were the definition of darkness.

Minato was uneasy with them. He knew that he needed them. He knew that they kept his family safe. He was even one of them for a short time. Despite all that, he wished that he didn't need them. That children such as Kakashi weren't among their ranks. If his son ever got the bone-headed idea of joining them, he'd kill him. Naruto would NEVER join the ANBU so long as he lived.

Minato had seen what it had done to Kakashi. How it made his problems worse. He felt so guilty for sending them there. He felt guilty for giving him that mask. Minato wanted to rip it from him then force him to return to the boy he knew. The boy was so damaged that even the ANBU were concerned about him. Minato had received several reports relating to the boy's problems. He was carrying out his missions too well. He was too violent. It was disturbing.

Minato considered Kakashi a part of his family. He was a son to him. And he didn't want his sons lost in the darkness. He was supposed to protect them from that. He just didn't know how. He had to find an answer. Minato stood up. He was getting no where fast. None of his problems were being solved. He was absolutely stuck. None of them would be solved anytime soon. It was frustrating to say the least.

A couple of hours later, Lord Third came to visit Minato today. He had distressing news that he had reserved until after the party. News that Hiruzen felt was best to share afterwards. News that explained some of Kakashi's recent behavior but also cast doubt on the boy.

Shortly before the birthday party, Lord Hiruzen caught Kakashi breaking into Tower's Library. This library was only for the use of the Hokage. Access was not permitted without permission. This was a serious violation of trust - especially for the ANBU. Fortunately for Kakashi, Lord Hiruzen considered the matter closed. If he hadn't then Minato would have punished the boy severely. Somehow, Lord Hiruzen got the Kakashi to tell him why he did it. Which is when he discovered Danzo's plot and treachery.

A part of Minato wanted to punish Kakashi for going behind his back. He felt betrayed by his student. Not only did he break into the library but he consorted with Danzo! That hurt the most. Kakashi was like a son to him. He didn't know what Danzo was after, but he planned to find out. Kakashi was going to tell him everything. Then . . . Then . . . He didn't know what.

The truth was that he couldn't bring himself to properly punish the boy. It was almost like raising a hand to Naruto. He couldn't do it. It was his weakness. His fatal flaw. He could never bring himself to harm those he loved. No matter what they did to him. He hoped that Naruto wouldn't take advantage of his father's weakness, but that will be a problem for another time.

For now, Kakashi would have to be dealt with. Since Minato couldn't punish him he would have to use him. Something equally distasteful for Minato. But Danzo had foolishly tried to recruit his student. Something Minato would not permit under _any_ circumstances. Minato planned to remind the man why he was Hokage. To suggest that he reevaluate such plans in the future. To remind him that Kakashi was _off limits!_

Minato was going to have a heart-to-heart with that boy even if it killed him! This had to end. That mask had to go. It was destroying whatever was left of that child he knew so long ago. He couldn't bare it for much longer. Minato needed Kakashi back.

He found the boy alone in his apartment. He was washing his hands again. It disturbed Minato to see Kakashi like this. Gone was that cocky, little bastard that was desperate to prove himself. In his place was a damaged and tortured soul trapped in a cage of flesh. _How did I let things get this bad?_ Minato thought as stepped through the window.

Kakashi whirled around to see his sensei in his apartment. Minato was the last person that he wanted to see that night. He felt so guilty that he was sick to his stomach. "Minato-sensei!" His voice cracked.

Minato gave him a sad and hurt look. It was far worse than any punishment. Kakashi had foolishly betrayed him. It wasn't his intent, but the results were the same. Kakashi wanted to die for his sins but somehow he couldn't find the courage to end it.

Minato sat down on the bed. He looked so exhausted. For a long time no one said anything. They stayed there in silence. Finally, Minato said, "What is going on Kakashi?"

Kakashi didn't have an answer. Minato was his idol. He was the closest thing to a father that Kakashi had left in this world. And yet he betrayed him so easily. Worse he almost destroyed him. It was unforgivable.

"Kakashi, I asked you a question."

Kakashi's attention snapped back to his Sensei. His master's patience wearing thin. Minato was a patient man but even he had his limits. He had to answer him now. Minato would not wait. _But what do I say?_ Minato's eyes did not stray from Kakashi. Not even for a second. Kakashi had to say something.

"I don't know."

Minato wasn't satisfied with that answer. His voice became hard. He was not going to accept that answer. "Not good enough. What is going on? Are you working for Danzo now?"

Kakashi looked at him in surprise. "What? No! That's not it!"

Minato was truly frustrated now, "Then what is it, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at the floor. He couldn't tell his sensei what he had done. He couldn't! He was so ashamed of himself that he could die. "He said that you were in danger . . ." The rest was lost to sobs.

Minato softened a bit. He hated yelling at his student. He hated even more making him cry. As far as Minato was concerned, he had two sons. Naruto and Kakashi. They were precious to him. He didn't want them to suffer. But he couldn't allow them to get away with things like this either.  
>"Kakashi" He breathed.<p>

Minato stopped after that. He forced himself to be more stern. "I need to know what Danzo's plan is. What does he want you to do?"

The boy didn't answer. He was far too consumed with his tears to to respond. Finally, Minato went over to the boy. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Whatever happened; whatever you did; I can deal with it. But you have to tell me! Danzo can't be allowed to do as he pleases. He will destroy us all if we allow that. So, please tell me what happened, Kakashi!"

There was no way around it now. Kakashi had to tell his sensei what happened. He had to tell him what he did. He couldn't keep it from him any longer. So, he told Minato everything: From the 'plot' to kill Minato. To Danzo's request for secret documents. To how close Kakashi got to giving them to him. He believed Danzo. He truly did. Kakashi had misgivings. Especially, when he met the strange Wood User from Danzo's Root Organization. Something wasn't right. That's why he broke into the library. That's when he got caught.

While he talked Minato didn't interrupt. He remained absolutely still. Kakashi could see the hurt in his eyes. The pain he had caused his sensei. He could see his teacher's rage. _And for what?_ _Nothing good has come of it! _He berated himself.

Minato was silent for a long time before he finally spoke again. "I wish you had come to me about this before. I would have _handled it_. You should have come to me." He took a deep breath then continued, "As it is, I cannot overlook this breach of trust. Give me your mask."

Minato took the mask from him. He stared at for a long time. He didn't realize how much he had grown to hate the thing. Instead of helping his student, it had lead him here. _If anyone is to blame then it is me._ Minato sighed. He was still going to need this mask for one more mission. Then Minato was going to destroy it. He handed the mask back to Kakashi.

He didn't understand what was going on. "Why?"

Minato tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible, "You're going to need it. I have one final mission for you."

Well that's it for The Will of Fire this week. Next week there will be another exciting chapter! PS: I know you have been reviewing, sorry this week I couldn't respond - I will next week. See ya!


	15. Chapter 14 - Danzo's Folly

Hey all! It's time for another chapter! This is a long one and I want to discuss reviews, so I am keeping this first part short. See ya later the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 14 - Danzo's Folly_

Minato wasn't sure if it was a good idea to send the boy out there in his state. Kakashi was exposed and vulnerable. Yet something told Minato that Kakashi could make it through. Then he would take that dammed mask away! All he had to do was make it through one more mission. _A dangerous and fool-hardy one._ Minato reminded himself as he ate dinner.

Dinner had been a relatively quite affair. Minato wasn't that interested in talking. Kushina was didn't seem too talkative either. The minutes ticked by as they ate but hardly a word was spoken. It was as frosty in the room as it could be. It was almost as if they had just fought.

It suited Minato since he didn't want to speak but it was unusual for Kushina. Normally, Minato would ask her what was wrong but right now he couldn't deal with her problems too. He had too much on his plate. He was worried enough already. He didn't push. He barely even noticed. They remained silent.

As he ate his mind wandered back to when he sent Kakashi on that stupid mission. He would be a liar if he said that there wasn't a certain amount of punishment that went into the affair. He was angry at Kakashi. He was hurt. But he still cared about that boy. He shouldn't have put him in harms way like that. He knew that was part of the job but he shouldn't have done it like that. _If he dies._ Minato shook the thought from his head. _No, stop it. Kakashi is a shinobi. He's ANBU. Death is a part of the job._

The mission was clear. Minato created a false document detailing plans to meet with Fugaku in secret. This 'meeting' was to take place tonight. When Minato would be alone and vulnerable. Minato made sure to choose one of the most isolated spots within the village for this 'meeting.' That way it would seem more real and more sinister.

It would present the perfect opportunity to kill Minato and blame the Uchiha. Creating chaos that would end in Danzo becoming Hokage. Minato knew of the man's feelings towards him and his ambitions. It sickened him what he would go this far to become Hokage. Then again the man generally made his skin crawl. He would never, _ever_ trust Danzo.

Of course, Fugaku would never be meeting him. Neither would Minato. Kakashi would be taking his place. He assigned Rabbit to play the role of Fugaku. Next to Kakashi, Rabbit was his most trusted ANBU. _Well, maybe not now._ Minato would be playing back up. It was a strategy that Danzo would not be expecting. _Hopefully it will work._

A shrill cry broke his thoughts. Naruto was wailing with all his might. Kushina ran to soothe the boy. She said, "Hey, what's the matter?" She picked up their son and brought him over to his chair. Kushina became more animated as she prepared their son's dinner. It was almost as if nothing was wrong.

Minato immediately felt guilty about not noticing her mood. Clearly, she was troubled and her inconsiderate husband hadn't bothered to ask why. "Kushina . . ."

She never looked at him. Instead, Kushina continued with her task. She waved him off as she said, "Don't worry about me, Minato. I'm fine. Just be-careful, okay?"

Minato kissed her on head then promised, "I will." Then he left.

Kushina closed her eyes. She knew her husband was about to do something dangerous, something he couldn't talk about. It worried her - a lot. This was part of being a shinobi. This was part of being the Hokage's wife. She accepted that a long time ago. She couldn't help but be worried. _He'd better come back. Naruto isn't going to grow up without a father._ She thought at husband. _Remember that Minato: He's not going to grow up without you!_ Kushina returned to her work. She would need to keep herself busy tonight.

Kakashi delivered the false message to Danzo. He did his best to pass it off as the real thing. He allowed some of his regret to seep through. It made his performance all the more convincing. Danzo appeared to accept this intel but Kakashi couldn't be truly sure. They would have to wait and see.

It was almost midnight; the time of the 'meeting' was near. Kakashi was waiting at the meeting spot. He was disguised as Minato and was waiting for Rabbit to appear. Kakashi was to play Minato and Rabbit was to play Fugaku Uchiha. If anyone knew how to pretend to be Minato Namikaze then it was Kakashi. He was like a son to him. _A son that almost betrayed him._ He pushed that thought away. Now was about the mission. Kakashi could easily pretend to be Minato, but he couldn't fully copy his jutsu. That could be a problem when the fighting started.

It was comforting to know that Minato was nearby. Shortly after dinner Minato had set countless tags in the area. They were the men's lifeline. They were their link to Minato. Neither man knew where their Hokage was, but they knew that he had their back. He would protect them if things got ruff. Which was a situation that usually didn't happen for the ANBU.

Fortunately for the men, they didn't have to wait long. As soon as Rabbit reached Kakashi they were ambushed. Fifteen ANBU jumped out and attacked. They drove the two apart then focused their attention on Kakashi. They truly believed that the Kakashi was the Hokage. Ten men surrounded him including the boy he met recently then fired everything they had at him.

Before their jutsu could hit Kakashi was teleported away. For one second they hesitated. They didn't know where he had gone. Shortly after Fugaku disappeared the same way. They should have been ready for this but something wasn't right. That's when they saw them together. Two Minatos and one Fugaku. They had been tricked!

Kakashi and Rabbit released their transformations. A second later a large group of ANBU surrounded behind their attackers. They were the back up that Minato ordered. Their attackers knew that it was over. They couldn't fight all these men and the Hokage at the same time. It was futile. They wisely attempted retreat but found their exit blocked. Minato wasn't going to let them go so easily. He wanted prisoners. He wanted proof of Danzo's treason.

Minato used his speed to overwhelm Danzo's men. He was able to capture most of them without seriously harming them. Most importantly he managed to catch the boy Kakashi spoke of. He was truly amazing. Even at his young age he gave his Hokage a run for his money. It was difficult to subdue without harming him. It was essential that he not be harmed. The Leaf needed the wood style user desperately. Minato had no intention of killing the child. He would die before he would that. A gift Minato refused to give Danzo. Luckily the boy was quickly subdued and the battle ended without anyone dying.

In all, They caught ten out of the fifteen attackers. Minato hated letting any get away but he had enough for now. He had proof of Danzo's treachery. He had the strange wood style boy. He would use that to his advantage. He just had one more hand to play.

Minato ordered the men to be taken to intel. He ordered them not to be interrogated. Instead, they were to be secured until further notice. Minato wasn't going to have his mind pulled apart if he could help it. It was something very distasteful to Minato. If it made him weak then so be it. At least he was still human. At least he could still face his wife and child. Still be the man that they looked up to. He was still Minato Namikaze not some monster.

War forced him to do unspeakable things. Things that still kept him up at night. Minato refused to add torturing and killing a child to his long list of sins. How could he expect Naruto to become a good man if he did that? He had to show his son the way. Minato was committed to protecting any child. No matter where they were born and who they were associated with. Even if that gave his enemies the opportunity to strike.

After leaving his men to deal with the prisoners, Minato returned to his office. He suspected that Danzo would be there. The bastard was cocky enough to believe that he had the upper hand. How wrong he was.

How Minato hated that man. He used his student to betray him. He tried to use that same boy to kill him. And if he had succeeded, he provably would have recruited the boy to be among his 'foundation.' A place that Minato intended to shut down. What they were doing there was unspeakable to be sure. It would put an end to it if it was the last thing he did.

Minato enjoyed Danzo's expression as he arrived in his office. The man truly believed that he was dead. He entered as if nothing had happened. He was 'surprised' to see his 'old friend' in his office so late. Upon seeing him, he pretended to be concerned as he asked,

"Is something wrong?"

Danzo was off guard. He did not expect Minato but he couldn't let his enemy know his weakness. Minato was not fooled. He knew what he had tried to do. He would not forgive him for it. One day he would pay for his crimes. That day was not today though. Today, a message would suffice.

"Only a minor matter, _Lord Hokage_."

"Huh. You know a strange thing happened tonight. A some of my men were ambushed while inside the village." He looked the man straight in his eye then asked, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

"Of course not, _Lord Hokage_."

Minato wasn't going to let up the attack. "I see. I am surprised. Information is your speciality, Danzo. I am surprised that you do not know about it. After all, the safety of the village is paramount. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course, _Lord Hokage_."

"Good. I was worried that you were losing your touch Danzo. You seem to be surprised that I am here. I know that it is late, but this is my office. Why wouldn't I be here?" He waited for an response but received none. So, he continued the assault. "Unless there is some reason as to why I shouldn't."

"No of course not."

Minato smiled. He had him now. "That's a relief. I was starting to think that something was wrong. I am fine by the way. And so is my family, all of my family. _Including_ Kakashi."

At the mention of Kakashi's name Danzo knew that it was over. Minato knew everything. Tonight was a trap and he fell right into it. Danzo would never underestimate the Young Hokage again. That is if he survived this night. He could feel the Hokage's his killing intent. Minato meant business.

But just to on the safe side, Minato wanted to make sure that Danzo got the message. "I know about Kakashi. I know about tonight." He let those words hang for a few moments before speaking again. "I know that you are used to dealing Lord Hiruzen so I will to explain this to you once. I am not him. I do not take treason as kindly as he would. And I certainly do not take kindly to those who harm my family. All of my family!"

Minato slowly walked over to his seat. He made a show of sitting down before continuing, "You never be Hokage, Danzo. Tonight has proven that. And if you don't know why, then you never will." He picked up a book on his desk then opened it. He pretended to read as he said. "You can pick up your men at the Interrogation Force. You find them unharmed and ready to go." He made it clear that his audience was over.

Danzo started to leave before Minato stopped him. "Oh and about the boy, the Wood Style User. The village has need of his abilities. Would you be so kind as to send him to me tomorrow afternoon?"

Danzo did not look at him. "Of course."

"Good. Please inform him of the transfer."

Okay, so I have been building up a few reviews that I wanted to talk about. I am collecting reviews from a few chapters then responding. They are below:

-

Chapter 10 - LittleChomper

this story is...light. i don't know but i feel that this will be really happen if minato and kushina alive and i really really like it.  
>i can't wait for the next chapter!<p>

-

Thank you for following me! Yeah each chapter is short, but that way I can post weekly versus monthly or bimonthly. Or inconsistently, which is what I fear. Actually, each chapter is typically closer to a scene in a movie than a traditional chapter. When the scene is over, so is the chapter. There are exceptions to this rule (like the chapter you just read), but generally this is true.

This chapter is long for the format I chose but it is still short compared to a traditional chapter. Which I have created before. I am not certain what form my next long piece will take. However, I'll worry about that when the time comes!

I think when I first read this comment a couple of weeks ago, I think I thought that you were saying that you didn't think that this would really happen. Or that they would really do that. After re-reading for this post though: I realize that you were saying the exact opposite. So, thank you for your comment and I hope to hear from you soon!

-

Chapter 10 - a certain reading fan

So now kakashi is naruto's guardian, good for him!

-

Poor, Poor Kakashi. I really beat him up in this fanfic. First, he fails to save his sensei (even though he lives), then gets all sad over it (see Chapter 10), then he gets mixed up with Danzo. You might think that I don't like the character! Nothing is further from the truth. I do like Kakashi a lot and I plan to make him a central figure in this fanfic. He will come back time and time again. I am not certain as of yet, how big of a role characters such Sasuke will have. I am not a big fan of Sasuke and well this is really about Minato - not Naruto. So, his role in this is yet to be determined.

Anyway, keep reading!

-

Chapters 12 + 13 - a certain reading fan

Poor kushina! - naruto doesn't fit in the anbu, he is softhearted.  
>good chapter!<p>

-

Kushina does a bad time in Chapter 12. Then again, so does Minato. I do love how Kushina blew up in that chapter! It is so her! She provably forgave them in like in a day or two. But I bet Minato took a couple of months or longer to truly get over it. He's just that kinda guy.

Naruto would make the WORST ANBU EVER! Yeah, he is too softhearted. He is also, too loud, too direct, and too simpleminded to ever truly make it. Not that his Dad knew any of that at the time of this chapter. Remember, Naruto is a year old here. He isn't even talking yet. How is Minato supposed to know what he would be like?

I think Minato has the typical Dad problem of saying, "Over my dead body" to something he himself has done. It would be funny to watch Naruto try to get into the ANBU with his Dad around. I am not sure that I will write that, but it would be funny none-the-less.

Keep reading!

-

Chapter 13 - AshesCastle

Good chapter! I wonder what gonna happen in the next chapter? Hope you update soon!

-

Thank you for reading! I hope the chapter that you just read was up to your expectations! I love hearing from as many people as possible. It helps keep me on this project. It is incredibly long now. I am not even sure how many chapters I have unpublished. I have slowed down a bit in the last couple of weeks but I still have plenty to post!

I am not sure if you are aware, but the "Will of Fire" is posted One to Two times per week. Lately it's been about one post a week, but hopefully soon I'll have a week or two of two posts per week. So, expect another chapter of this story next week. It is already written. All I need to do is input the edits. Create the comments then post!

That's how this one works: I write at least one chapter per week and post another that same week. That way we keep running. The "Will of Fire" is turning out to be very long. Right now in my unedited bits - I am just getting to deal with 5 year old Naruto.

Anyway, keep reading and I hope to hear from you soon!

-

Alright that's it for this week! I have responded officially to every comment that I know of for the last few chapters. I will respond again in another few down the line. I'll keep doing this until I get a lot of comments per chapter. Then I'll try to add them to every chapter.

Make sure to follow and review this story. And make sure to check out my Christmas One-shot due out on Christmas day! See ya next week!


	16. Chapter 15 - Children Known as Shinobi

It's another week which means it's time for yet another chapter of "The Will of Fire!" Before I get into today's chapter, I need to do a little house cleaning:

1.) This will be the last post of the year. I will post on Friday or Saturday a second chapter, but this is it for the year. Since the new year starts Thursday - this is it. But you will get two chapters this week.

2.) I noticed a formatting problem with the older chapters and will be going through later on this week to fix it. It will mean that everything chapter 14 and before will magically get updates this week - ignore it. I am just wrestling with fanfiction's interface.

Okay, so that's all I think I need to note before I get started. Let's go!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 15 - Children Known as Shinobi_

The next morning, Kakashi entered Minato's office cautiously. He didn't dare use the window for fear of making things worse. He was in enough trouble as it was. At first, Minato didn't even acknowledge his presence. He kept on working as if no one had entered. If Kakashi wasn't sure that he was in trouble then he knew now. Minato never did that especially when they were alone. It was clear: Kakashi was in a lot of trouble. He would have to wait and find out his fate.

After what seemed like an eternity Minato looked up. What Kakashi saw in his eyes was a mixer of hurt and anger. He sighed then finally spoke, "Kakashi, what you did was stupid. You almost allowed an enemy to use you to get to me. You allowed Danzo to get his claws into you. You allowed him to use your fears to his advantage."

Kakashi looked down."I'm sorry, Sensei."

Minato sighed. "I know that Kakashi. That doesn't change what you've done. What you _nearly_ done. You went behind my back and that almost got _yourself_ _killed_."

Kakashi was surprised by the last part. He didn't fully understand why that was bad. Betraying Minato that was horrible, but the other? He didn't understand. _A shinobi always puts themselves in harm's way._ He thought as Minato continued.

Minato looked away, "I really wish that you had come to me about his offer before. I would have _dealt_ with it. I am your _teacher_. We are family. Do you honestly believe that I will stand by while he uses you?" Kakashi tried to speak, but Minato wasn't interested. "Of course not. That's not who I am. By now you should know that."

"Minato-sensei!"

Kakashi was shocked. Minato called him family. He practically said that he die for his sake. He didn't understand any of it. _Why would he do that for me? I'm scum!_

Minato snapped the boy out of his thoughts. His eyes were hard, cold, and distant. They lacked the warmth that Kakashi knew so well. "Hand me your mask."

Kakashi obeyed his command. He didn't want to let it go, but he had no choice. Minato had given him a direct order. He didn't go out this way. However, Kakashi had accepted that this might happen. It made sense considering what he had done.

Minato took the mask then stared at it for an eternity. All his frustrations, his worries, and his fears were symbolized by this ugly thing. It had become the root of Kakashi's problems. At least that was how Minato saw the thing. It wasn't realistic, but Minato couldn't help feeling that way. He had become obsessed with getting rid of it. Not that Kakashi could understand his teacher's obsession. That was beyond the boy. He merely waited quietly for his master to speak again.

After a few minutes, he finally spoke again. "Yesterday, I planned to destroy this thing. I truly did. I hate what it's done to you Kakashi. I hate myself for giving it to you. Instead of helping you it has only hurt you. This is _my_ fault, not yours. I want you to understand that."

He sighed, "Despite everything I _still_ need it. Because there is something I need you to do. So, for now I will give you back this mask. Perhaps, you will prove me wrong about the mask." He handed the mask back to the boy but he didn't allow the boy to speak. "But no more late night trips to my library or talking to Danzo. Got it?"

Minato explained what he wanted Kakashi to do. It wasn't a mission so much as an assignment. Minato informed him that the wood user would be joining the ranks of regular ANBU. Right now the boy couldn't be trusted. His loyalty to Danzo prevented any possibility of that. Kakashi is to change that. Kakashi was only one that Minato had that was about his age. He already knew Kakashi and trusted him. That trust was valuable, even if that trust was fleeting. Minato hoped to foster that trust into something stronger. With that in mind, Kakashi was to be his partner. He would be his guide out of the darkness.

"You are to help him, _NOT_ watch him. I will have others take care of that. The boy seems to have a connection with you. We need that if we are to ever win his trust. Then maybe I can trust him."

As Minato finished his last statement there was a knock on the door. Shortly after, a boy entered without waiting to be acknowledged. He greeted the Hokage. It was almost as if last night never happened. Which puzzled Kakashi. Not that he had time to ponder it. Minato dismissed Kakashi immediately after the boy's arrival. Kakashi didn't stay even though he was curious as to what would happen next. It was best not to test his sensei right now. Minato was already very unhappy with him. So, he disappeared quickly.

After Kakashi was gone, Minato properly welcomed the boy. "What is your name? I am afraid that Danzo was not able to tell me."

"It's Kinoe, Lord Hokage."

"Kinoe, huh? Is that something Danzo gave you?" Kinoe didn't seem interested in answering. _Hmm . . . I guess that it doesn't matter._ "Kinoe, do you know why you are here?" The boy nodded. Minato gave him a sad look. _Somehow I doubt you do . . . _

"I asked you here because of your unique skills. There hasn't been a shinobi who could use the wood style since the days of Lord First. The Leaf needs your abilities now more than ever. I won't ask how you got your jutsu. I won't even ask where you came from or your real name is. I won't even ask about Danzo. Not that I believe that you could tell me. Those are matters that I consider yours alone."

Minato got up from his desk. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. He tensed up slightly at his touch but didn't pull away. "What I will ask of you is that you stay. I won't force you. You can go at anytime. I would hate to lose you, but I would understand if you chose to go. But I hope that you will choose to stay."

The boy said nothing. He wasn't sure what to make of this strange Hokage. He was nothing like the man that Danzo spoke of. He was nothing like the men he faced last night. There was kindness in his eyes. A gentleness in him that Kinoe had never experienced before. He found himself liking the Blond Hokage despite the situation.

"Then I take it that you wish to stay?"

The boy nodded. He was ordered to transfer to the Hokage's detail by Danzo. He would not disobey his orders. Even if that meant that he would not be with his master. Besides his duty was clear. He was to keep tabs on the Hokage and report anything useful to his master. He hoped that eventually he could return to the Foundation and his master. For now he would obey the Hokage and watch.

Minato smiled at the boy. He knew that the boy was not being truthful. But for now it would do. Hopefully, he would truly trust him. Until then he would accept this lie. Minato dismissed the boy then returned to his work. One crisis was solved for now, so many more existed where it had been. How was Minato supposed to keep up?

- COMMENT -

Okay, that's it for now. On to the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 16 - Boys Night In

IT'S TIME FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR 2015! Okay, so there was one Monday, but this is the first chapter for the year. With tons more to come, of course! This chapter is a bit of a fluff piece, but it's still good. After today there is one more chapter in this story arch then it's time for yet another time skip. How many more will there be? I have no idea! I am not done with the story, but there will be at least several more time skips ahead.

On to the story!

**THE WILL OF** FIRE

_Chapter 16 - Boys Night In_

That evening Kushina went to go see her friends. She hadn't been out and about for so long that she was starved for Adult company. Even so if it wasn't for her pushy husband she would have stayed home tonight. Especially since how stressed Minato was lately. She was worried about him. She wanted him to rest.

Minato insisted on staying home with their son. He wouldn't take no for an answer. So Kushina gave in. It was something she was unaccustomed to but she did it anyway. _Besides, I really do need a night away from Naruto._ Still, she was unsure. _Can Minato manage on his own tonight? What if something goes wrong? _She smiled nervously at him. "Are you sure about this? I can stay home, y'know."

Minato shook his head. He had to be firm with her otherwise she would never leave. _I'm the Hokage, I can handle a small child for the night._ "We'll be fine, Kushina. Now go." He kissed her then gently pushed her out the door. He closed and locked the door after her. _Sorry Kushina, this is for your own good._

Kushina stared at the locked door in disbelief. Minato had never, ever done that before! It was so rude that she still couldn't believe it. "Minato! This is my house too, y'know!" Kushina suppressed an urge to kick it down. She knew that she was making a scene but she couldn't help it. It was so infuriating. _I was leaving, y'know._ She thought as stood there. "Fine. I'm leaving already. Just remember that I have the key, y'know!" Finally, Kushina stomped off leaving the two alone.

Minato didn't move during Kushina's outburst. Instead, he waited for her to calm down and leave. He knew that she had the key. He just wanted her to go out and have fun! She needed adult time without their son. While he needed time away from adult affairs. It was going to work out better this way.

He wanted to focus on his son and only his son. Lately, Minato hadn't been able to spend much time with him. With crisis after crisis he had been consumed by his job. He was missing out on important milestones in his son's life. That gnawed at him. He loved Naruto as much as he loved Kushina. He wanted to be there for him. Minato wanted to be a proper dad. So far he hadn't been too good at it. _Naruto, I hope you don't hate me._

Minato had made sure that tonight he would not be disturbed. He wanted to be alone with his son. He wanted just to be a dad. He could solve the village's countless problems tomorrow. That was if he could come up with solutions to them. It was amazing the number of problems that came up. All of them needed to be solved now. Everyone expected Minato to have the answer. He didn't. He was only human, after all!

He shook off his thoughts then returned to his son. Naruto was playing by himself on the living room floor. He seemed content with his little froggy. He was whipping it around then randomly chewing on it. He was completely content. Minato couldn't help but smile. Naruto was growing up without a care in the world. His father intended to keep it that way.

Naruto looked up at his daddy as he approached. He gave his father one of his best smiles! Minato's heart melted at the sight. He might be a shinobi; he might be the hokage; but he was also a father. The other versions of himself fell away becoming a distant memory. All the troubles; in-fighting; betrayals; and worry disappeared. Minato relaxed. It was just him and his son.

It was hard to believe that Naruto was already a year old. "Where did the time go?" He asked nobody in particular. After an expected silence, he sat down beside him. Then he asked the boy, "How did you get so big?"

Minato knew his son couldn't answer. He wasn't even really talking yet. He was walking. _Running is more like it._ Minato ruffled his son's hair. Naruto kept his his parents on their toes. Ever since he started walking Naruto has been getting into everything. He was a curious little boy with a short attention span. That meant trouble. Something that Minato was accustomed to.

He had already placed barriers around their ninja tools. He was not going to have his son play with his Kunai. He created a barrier around the doorframe of his office. That way Naruto couldn't enter without his father's permission. He didn't want him getting access to dangerous scrolls too early. He had also placed a simple barrier around the cleaning supplies and anything else potentially dangerous to their son.

Minato knew that there were other ways to keep Naruto out of danger but this was the most effective method. The barriers were designed to let him and Kushina through without a problem, but to keep Naruto at bay. The barriers reduced Minato's worries. He knew that his son wouldn't get into something too dangerous. That gave him some piece of mind - even if he wasn't there. Protecting his family was paramount.

Minato played with his son for around an hour. They played with Naruto's favorite toys. They ran around the house. They even played hide and seek. Naruto wasn't very good at the game but Minato didn't care. He just pretended that he was looking for his son. Minato made a big show about not being able to find him. Then he would "magically" find him and launch a tickle attack! Naruto burst into fits of laughter as his father took him down. Once Naruto was subdued, he kissed him. Minato loved that little boy. He was so glad that he was still here with him.

Eventually Naruto got sleepy. He became cranky. He started to pout just like his mom. Minato had to hold himself back from laughing. Their son was so much like Kushina that it was amazing. The boy have looked like him, but he was Kushina inside and out. _What will you be like one day Naruto?_ Minato wondered as he scooped up his son.

He took Naruto upstairs to his room. He tucked him in his crib for a nice long nap. Before leaving, Minato ruffled his son's hair. "Good night my son." He whispered to him. Finally, he went to the door and turned the light off.

As soon as Naruto was asleep he went downstairs. It was late but Minato didn't feel like sleeping. The events of the last few days were finally starting to catch up with him. His thoughts strayed. He remembered the birthday party from hell; the clan in-fighting; Danzo's attempt on his life; and the two young boys that needed his help.

Sometimes Minato thought it was impossible to make a difference. He was the Hokage but still it seemed so impossible. Everyone expected him to have all the answers. He didn't. He didn't have any. He just kept making it up as he went along. _Didn't anyone see that?_ A certain Red Head popped into his mind. _Maybe she knows . . ._

He smiled at that thought. Kushina knew him better than anyone else. She knew his weaknesses and understood how he felt. She loved him. He was so grateful to her for everything she did. She made him stronger. She made him a father. No one else has done anything like that for him.

Still, these problems weren't going to solve themselves. They weren't going away by hiding in his house. They weren't getting better by moping about it. He had to address them. He believed that Kakashi would be alright for the moment. But the Uchiha, Danzo and that boy needed to be taken care of carefully. Too many lives were on the line to mess up. _Why can I figure out what to do?_

Minato sat down on the couch. He didn't know why he sat there. He wasn't doing anything! Was he waiting for Kushina? Or was he just spent. He just didn't know. He sat there for a long time. Eventually, he feel asleep.

A long time later he woke up to find a little boy on his chest. Naruto had gotten himself out of his crib; made it downstairs; then crawled up on his father! Minato laughed at his son's mischievous grin. "How did you get out of there?" He asked his son. Naruto giggled in response.

Slowly, Minato sat up - shifting the boy as he went. "Looks like I am going to need to start placing a barrier around your crib." Minato ruffled his hair. Yes, his son was going to amazing. He was sure of that. Now if only he could make him stay still! Minato chuckled to himself. _That's impossible. He is my son after all._

"Tell ya what: Why don't we get a light night snack?" Naruto squealed. "Alright, let's do that then."

Minato got up and ambled over to the fridge. Naruto trotted along behind him. Minato rummaged through the fridge until he found the ice cream and the sirup. Within a couple of minutes he had everything he needed. Once Naruto was secured in his chair he dished out the ice cream.

Minato watched as his son made a royal mess of everything. He seemed much more content to eat the ice cream by hand than use that spoon. It went everywhere. It was on his hands, his clothes, his face and even his dad. Somehow chunks of ice cream made into his dad's golden locks! Minato had to suppress a laugh. Very little Ice Cream was making it into his son's mouth. Not that Naruto seemed to notice.

Naruto was having a great time. Then again so was Minato. He was back to being just a dad. All the other troubles fell away. Minato kissed his son on the head. He loved him so much. He was so relaxed that he almost didn't notice his wife come in.

Minato whirled around to face her. Fear overcame him. He was doing exactly what Kushina told him NOT to do. He was in for it now. He could almost hear the yelling that was on it's way. But it never came.

Instead, a fairly drunk Kushina started to laugh. She nearly busted a gut laughing in fact! Minato was confused. _Why is she laughing?_ He didn't expect this at all. He had no idea what was going on.

Kushina got close enough to kiss him. He could smell her alcohol-laden breath. She really did stunk of it. _How much did you have?_ He wondered as her hand went through his hair. Her fingers found their way to the Ice Cream chunk stuck in his hair. A glob of it was perched inside his bangs. Minato blushed as she inspected the damage. Ice Cream got on her fingers as she played with his hair. A second later, she pulled it away then inspected it. Finally, she put the finger in her mouth.

"Yummy." She teased her husband. As she started to walk away she said, "Don't stay up too late." Kushina headed upstairs and to bed. Leaving a stunned husband alone with a messy baby. Minato was so lost.

"What just happened?" No one answered him.

- END OF CHAPTER -

That's it for now. Next up the final chapter in this arch!


	18. Chapter 17 - The Talk

Okay, it's time for yet another chapter! I want to keep this part is short and as possible. This is because I have finally gotten enough reviews to respond to them. Which I will do yet again at the bottom of this chapter. So with that in mind, let me get this chapter started!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 17 - The Talk_

Minato still had two big problems to solve. One was the Uchiha Clan and their relations to the rest of the village. And the second one was the Masked Man was still out. He loomed as a threat to both his village and his family. It was his job to fix these problems somehow. To which Minato wasn't being very successful at right now.

It was morning again and he was in his office early trying to solve something. So far nothing had come to mind. He was going to have a talk with the two brawlers today. Enough time had passed for them to think about what they did. Minato had also calmed down enough to deal with them more fairly. He would ream them out for endangering his son. Minato needed to do that but he had to do it carefully. Otherwise he could make things worse.

That's why he was not going to punish them severely. This was despite his intense desire to beat them to a pulp. A Hokage couldn't act out a need for personal revenge. Especially if that hurt the village in the process. That didn't mean that he show them know how angry he was though.

He called in Hiashi first. He wanted to have a chat with him about making things worse with the Uchiha and ruining his son's party. He hadn't forgotten that part. He wouldn't be forgetting that for sometime. He had to make sure that Hyuga understood that as well.

When Hiashi arrived, Minato made him wait for a half hour before he would see him. Minato busied himself with paperwork while the Hyuga waited and waited. Minato was aware that Hiashi could see him. He wanted him to see him. He wanted to establish control over the Hyuga from the start. Minato made sure that all the paperwork he took care of was trivial and unimportant. He wanted to hit home his message.

After that half hour Minato finally let him in. He did not acknowledge his presence though. Instead, he resumed resumed his paperwork immediately after Hiashi entered. For a few minutes neither man said anything. Eventually, Minato broke the silence.

"What you did was unacceptable." Minato's tone was harsh and unforgiving. He gave Hiashi a cold stare. He stopped his paperwork and continued his onslaught. "You are a clan leader and a fine shinobi. There is no reason to behave that way during a child's birthday party."

Hiashi said nothing in his defense. This was all true. He had behaved inappropriately and had shamed his family with his actions. Getting into a brawl at the Hokage's house was shameful. Doing it during his son's birthday party was even worse. It had become the talk of the town. Which made the whole situation worse. For last week or so, he hadn't been able to get away from it. Now he was finally receiving his punishment from the Hokage.

Since the incident, the Hokage had not spoken to him once. Which spoke to the quiet rage building inside the young man. Hiashi had expected to be summoned before today, but Minato had taken his time. Which increased the Hyuga's fear of what was to happen next.

"You endangered the lives of many children with this stunt. Including _my son._"

Those words hung in the air. He wasn't just here to receive punishment losing control of himself. He was also here for making a scene. He was here for ruining the Hokage's party. And he was here for endangering the life of the Hokage's son.

Minato's tone changed, allowing some of his frustration to leak it's way through. "Not only that but you made a bad situation worse."

Hiashi looked at the Hokage in surprise. _What was he talking about?_ He wondered. _What situation? Surely he doesn't mean . . ._

Minato interrupted his thoughts, "The relations with the Uchiha are at an all time low. I have worked for the last few months to rebuild some of the trust and respect lost over the years." Minato sighed. "You have damaged my efforts in this matter." He was so worn out that it wasn't funny. But he had to keep going. "Hiashi, I am disappointed in you. I hope I never have to speak to you about this again."

Hiashi promised the Young Hokage that he would never do this again then he bowed and left. Leaving in his place a very exhausted and frustrated Minato Namikaze.

With one combatant out of the way, it was time to bring in the second. This one was going to be a lot harder. It was true that he was angry at Fugaku but he wanted to close the rift between the Uchiha and the village as well. Flying off the handle would hinder that. Minato had to take care of this carefully.

Unlike his meeting with Hiashi, Minato didn't make the Uchiha wait. Instead, he let him in immediately upon arrival. Once they were alone Minato started:

"I don't know what to do with you." Minato sighed. He looked defeated, worn out. "You demand respect for your clan then you do this." Minato sighed, "I just don't know what to do."

Fugaku said nothing. _What was there to say?_ Minato was right. It stung and he didn't like it. It was justified but he still hated it. It hurt his pride to have to go through this. He was an Uchiha after all. He shouldn't need to go through this.

"Our families have been friends for a long time. I care about what happens to the Uchiha. I truly do. I hope that one day the village sees the Uchiha the way I do. I am trying to change things. I really am. But stunts like this aren't helping."

Fugaku couldn't bring himself to speak. He had nothing useful to say. Fugaku did ruin friend's, son's birthday party. Something he hadn't planned to do. He also endangered that same boy. Something he wasn't proud of. This was not the talking to that Fugaku expected. It made him feel guilty. Fugaku was glad that Minato became Hokage. He was his best shot at improving things for the clan. He truly believed that Minato wished to see the Uchiha prosper. Minato was almost a clan member himself. He was known for his close relationship with the clan. He was a true friend of the Uchiha. Which made his actions that much more unforgivable.

"Not only did you act so poorly but you endangered the lives of a lot of children. Including _my son_. I won't be forgetting that any time soon. I won't tolerate any such behavior again. Understood?"

Minato stared at him with eyes that Fugaku had never seen before. They cold and hard. There was little warmth in them. He was serious. Next time he would not let him off so easily. _No, he'd provably kill me._ Fugaku thought. He respected him for that. _His_ sons were the most valuable things to him in the world. He'd kill anyone that tried to hurt them.

"Understood."

Minato nodded. His eyes remained cold as he said, "You may go."

Fugaku knew better than to stay when his friend was like this. It was best to avoid Minato for a while. He will have to wait to make amends properly.

* * *

><p>Alright! It's time to talk about my reviews. As always I collect reviews from multiple chapters then respond to them at the bottom of a random Chapter. I don't do this every chapter because I don't get enough reviews for that, and I don't put it at the top because I know that a lot of people like to skip this. So, if you want the people that like to skip go ahead and do that right now.<p>

However, if you'd like to listen to my responses to reviews go ahead and continue reading:

##### ANSWERS TO REVIEWS #####

—

_Chapter: 14 - Danzo's Folly_

_Reviewer: a certain reading fan_

_ah! take that danzo, i really don't like him._

_Good chapter!_

—

_Chapter: 14- Danzo's Folly_

_Reviewer: Blackcurse11_

_I love this chapter! That's gonna show that b*** not to mess with Minato!_

—

Sorry, for lumping these two together, but my response is the same. Yeah, Danzo an ass. A true ass! He's not one of my favorite characters, so he won't appear too often. However he does provide a credible threat to Minato and his family so I plan to use him a few more times. I can confirm that Danzo will not appear again for at least two archs. So, breathe easy and know that Danzo isn't on your case.

I am glad that both of you enjoyed me beating up on him. It was a lot of fun writing that chapter. It was really fun to watch Danzo sweat. It was also really fun to take Tenzo away from him. I really wanted to get that character into this story but I needed to get him away Danzo first in order to do that. So, I decided to go ahead and recreate part of the Kakashi's side story from the Anime. If you want to see the original, go ahead and check out: Kakashi: Shadow of the ANBU Black Ops. It's available now on Hulu.

—-

_Chapter: 15 - Children Known as Shinobi_

_Reviewer: a certain reading fan_

_one trouble after another poor minato._

_Good chapter!_

—-

Y'know, that describes my fanfic in a nutshell. It literally is one problem after another for poor, poor Minato. And if you think about it makes sense: Minato is the leader of a village and a military organization. He's kind of like the president. That means there is literally one problem after another. One crisis after another crisis. It won't let up until the end of the story. And then it probably will continue after I have stopped writing about it.

To be honest, he is probably a little crazy. It's how I feel about the president of United States – you have to be crazy to take that job. It literally is one problem after another. Look how it ages everything a president who is ever existed! Don't believe me? Look at a photo of Barack Obama before he took office then take a look at a photo of him now. Case closed.

—-

_Chapter: 16 - Boys Night In_

_Reviewer: a certain reading fan_

_load of work and now a drunk kushina poor minato indeed, still a good father and son moment._

—-

LOL. This was one of my favorite chapters to write. It was a lot of fun to have a father-son moment with a one-year-old. It reminds me of my story Papa Hokage. Now, that story was just cutesy moments, but it was fun to write. The story doesn't have that intense but it was fun. Minato deserved a night in with his son. Honestly, I think those moments are few and far in between. Being Hokage would really hinder efforts to be a father.

As far as the ending of that chapter: as I wrote to you in person the ending was a little different originally. Instead of an drunk Kushina arriving to find her husband and son in an embarrassing situation it was a intruder that arrived and threatened the pair. However, it was a bit too harsh for the chapter and it didn't fit in to the grand scheme of things. This was at the end of the ark and it didn't make any sense to add-in new story elements at that point. So, I removed it. And to be honest I kinda like what replaced it a bit little better. Don't you?

—-

_Chapter: 16 - Boys Night In_

_Reviewer: Kotoamatsukami33_

_Cool chapter._

—-

Thank you! I did enjoy writing this one quite a lot. I am really glad that you enjoyed it. Keep reading!

—-

_Chapter: 16 - Boys Night In_

_Reviewer: AshesCastle_

_Aw, such a cute chapter! Well I hope you update this soon! And one more thing, are you going to make a sequel or no?_

—-

_Chapter: 16 - Boys Night In_

_Reviewer: Rin220 (Guest)_

_Awwwwww i absolutely adore this story_

_I really hope you to keep writing it for EVER!_

—-

Thank you both of you for reviewing! No, there will not be a sequel to The Will of Fire. It's not because the story is not worthy of a sequel it's because I really don't do sequels. Just kinda of not my thing. And so when The Will of Fire is over, it will be over. There will be no no more once that story is complete. However, I have considered side stories related to the story.

That being said: it is way too early for me to seriously consider either sequels or side stories. The Will of Fire is nowhere near done. I will continue writing after I'm finished with the story but I don't know when that will be. Right now, The Will of Fire is running about 135 pages long. This does not include any of my comments or responses to reviews. There are way more than 17 chapters plus a prologue. And I'm not even done!

My plan is to follow the general plot line of Naruto and to see how having his parents alive changes the story. That means I am going to the hit major plot points and retell them with Minato. Right now I am just getting to the Uchiha massacre. Which will not play out as it did in the cannon. It can't, Minato's there!

Eventually, I will be forced to go in a completely different direction then the Anime. This is simply because it will get to a point where certain events simply cannot happen. When that is I just don't know, but it will happen.

I am sorry but I can't keep writing this story forever. It has gone on infinitely longer than I ever intended it to go. That being said I am more than happy to continue it until it's done. As I said before it is designed to follow the plotline of the series. Which went on for 15 years! Now, my story will not run anywhere nearly as long as that – but it will take me a long time to finish. That means there are countless more chapters to go! So, yay!

Now I don't know if either of you know but this story is released on a rigid weekly schedule. I have made it a requirement that I post at least one chapter every week. Sometimes, I release up to two chapters a week. That's how it works. I have developed a system that allows me to release a chapter every week consistently. If you ever want to know more about my system, go-ahead and send me a PM and I'll let you know. I just don't want to go on about it here.

Suffice it to say there will be a chapter next week and the week after that. It is going to take me a long time to get through everything. Particularly considering I have not finished writing this story. You are guaranteed months of the story yet to come. Heck, it's already been months since I started it! I started this story in October it's now January and I'm nowhere near done. This story is going to take a very long time. Enjoy the ride.

—-

That's it for this week, see ya next week when I start a new arch!


	19. Chapter 18 -Here for as long as you need

It's Monday or Tuesday depending on when I feel like publishing this – which means it's time for yet another chapter! I want to take this moment and thank you all for following and reviewing this story. As I stated in the last chapter this story is far from over. It is going to last for at least 20 to 30 more chapters before it's done. Honestly, I think it's going to take a lot longer than that.

Instead of going into great detail about some minutia of this fanfic: I would like to go ahead and suggest a video. Not that I'm going to suggest a lot of videos in this fanfic. Not going to happen. But this one is pretty darned good. If you liked welcome to YouTube, then you're going to like this one!

It's welcome to fanfictionDOTnet! Due to the amazing technologies I can't actually provide a link to it. I must add a DOT to make it work. Just do a search on YouTube you'll be able to find it. Happy watching!

Now, enough with tangents it's time for yet another chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 18 - Here for as long as you need me_

Solving the Leaf's problems was never going to be an overnight thing. Minato knew that, but he was hoping that in the three years since the fight8 that he would make some progress. So, far he hadn't made enough progress for his tastes. He had eased the restrictions for the Uchiha. They were allowed to live outside their grounds. Minato had allowed the first Uchiha's to serve under him as ANBU. Something that had never been done before. Minato also opened up positions with in the Academy, Interrogation, and Intel divisions to qualified Uchiha Candidates. Few Uchiha took the opportunities given to them. Fewer still were accepted by the others.

Finally, his plan to open positions within the Military Police for Non-Uchiha had failed. Fugaku was dead against it. He refused to cooperate. He did not want to lose what precious he had. It frustrated Minato how hard it was to make true progress. Not that he was going to give up. He was never going to give up. The Uchiha were a part of the village that he had sworn to protect. He would make them part of the Village once more or die trying.

The Uchiha were not the only area where Minato struggled. Kakashi was still a problem. He had improved but he still needed work. So far, Kakashi had managed to keep that mask but Minato planned to take it soon. Kakashi had helped Kinoe come out of his shell. Kinoe now trusted and accepted Minato as his master.

Kinoe was becoming one of the Hokage's most trusted ANBU. About a year ago he had stopped spying for Danzo. And six months after that, Minato stopped his surveillance of him. He felt that it was unnecessary now. Kinoe had performed above and beyond the call of the duty. He had earned the respect of his peers. He was opening up more and more everyday. Minato trusted the boy with his life. Which was a far cry from how they met.

All of this was thanks to Kakashi. He had become the boy's elder brother. Or at least that's how it seemed. Kinoe stuck to Kakashi like glue. He looked up to him and trusted him before he trusted anyone else. Which made Minato glad that he had let Kakashi keep his mask.

Kinoe was blossoming. He wouldn't need his partner for very much longer. Recently, he had even requested a new name. Which Minato granted. Kinoe was now Tenzo. It meant that Minato could finally take that mask away. He hadn't forgotten what it had done to Kakashi. Nor could he ignore his problems for much longer. He was his Sensei and he had to help him. He just needed a little more time . . .

Speaking of time, it certainly has changed Naruto. His son has grown by leaps and bounds. He is is constantly on the move now. He is constantly getting into everything. Poor Kushina could barely keep up! Whenever Minato went home he is treated to a display of epic portions. His Naruto would manage to get into something he shouldn't then his mom would chase him. It was hilarious display for Minato.

Naruto was so much like his mom. He was a constant chatter box. He was cheerful and loud. He was a bit clumsy though. Minato wished he hadn't acquired that from him. It was terrible combination with his wife's personality. _What can I do? He is our son._ Minato loved that little boy. He couldn't abandon him simply because he wasn't like his dad. That wasn't Minato Namikaze. He would NEVER abandon his son or ANY reason!

Minato wanted his son to have as normal of a childhood as possible. Sure, he was the son of the Fourth Hokage and the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails but that didn't mean he couldn't have a happy childhood. Minato was determined to give him that. He gave the boy as much freedom as he could. He let him play unattended in the village for a few hours a day. So long as the ANBU were watching, of course. He was far too young and vulnerable to go without that. His enemies would not hesitate to use Naruto to get to him. He couldn't allow that to happen. Naruto was his precious son and legacy. He would protect him no matter what.

Minato spent as much time as he could with the boy. He didn't want to be an absentee father. He wanted him to know that he was loved. He wanted to be there as he grew up. Sometimes a boy needs his father. It was his job to be there for him.

Today was one of the days that he set aside for Naruto. They were having a father-son day together in the village. Which was turning out pretty well so far. Naruto was a ball of energy. He practically ran circles around his dad. He kept chattering away as they went. He fired questions at his old man constantly. It was getting tiring but Minato wouldn't have traded it for the world. He was so glad that was out the boy today.

"Dad, Dad, Dad!" Naruto cried enthusiastically. Minato looked down at his son. Naruto bounced frantically. Minato's eyes drifted over to where his son was pointing. "Can we go? Can we, can we, can we?" He begged his father.

_Of course he wants to go there. He always wants to go there. He's so much like Kushina._ He thought as the boy practically danced in place. It was adorable. Minato couldn't help but melt at the display. Naruto was so innocent, so simple that his father couldn't say no. All too soon Naruto would be going to the academy and growing up on him. Minato would lose his little ball of energy. It was a part of life but Minato wanted Naruto to stay the same. Not that children ever did.

"It is almost dinner time." Minato chided. Naruto stared up at his father with the sweetest of eyes. Naruto looked completely crest-fallen. _You're was going to to be the death of me one day_. He thought before he said, "Alright. But you can only have one bowl."

Naruto cheered. It was almost as if nothing ever happened. _That's my Naruto._ He thought as Naruto dragged his father over to his favorite restaurant.

Ichiraku Ramen was his wife's favorite spot. She constantly ate there. She loved ramen and Ichiraku was the best. It wasn't very surprising that their son had picked up her habit. It was a habit that Minato could do without. Not that he had any choice in the matter. Naruto was his mother's son. There was no getting around it. He was stuck with it.

Once they were inside the stall, Naruto let go of his father's hand. Minato watched as his son struggled to get up on the bar stool. Minato would have helped but his son wouldn't want it. He was as stubborn as his mother. He had to do it on his own. It just was his way. _That's my Naruto. _He thought as he sat down beside him.

Teuchi greeted the pair as soon as they arrived. With in a minute he produced two bowls of Ramen. It was always the same kind of Ramen. Not that the pair complained. Minato watched as his son slurped down the concoction. He clearly loved it as much as his mother did. _You would swear that we never feed him._ Minato mused as he finally turned to his bowl. Minato wasn't that hungry. He came here because of his son not because he wanted to eat.

He was about to eat his bowl when his son turned to him. He looked up at his dad with big, sad eyes. He looked almost as if he was going to cry! Minato had seen this look before. He knew that his son was up to something. "Can I have yours, pleeease?" Naruto had already finished his bowl. Now he wanted his father's. "Can I? Can I? Can I?" He begged.

Minato melted yet again. He couldn't say no to that cute little face. "Aright." Naruto cheered as his father passed him the bowl. He wasn't that hungry anyway. "But this is it. Your mother will kill us if you eat too much before dinner." _Well, she'll mostly kill me. Not that you need to know that._

Naruto agreed then slurped down his father's bowl. After he was done eating, he peppered his father with questions again. He never let up. It was exhausting sometimes. He was a curious little guy who wanted to know why everything was the way it was. But most of all, he wanted to know . . .

"Can I be a ninja?"

Minato sighed. _Not that question again._ "When you are older."

"But I wanna be one now!"

"No."

Naruto whined, "But I wanna!"

He looked his son in the eyes as he said, "Naruto, no."

Naruto put on his ramen face. "Pleeeaaaazee!"

Minato closed his eyes. _Am I really that gullible? Does he think that will work every time? What kind of child am I raising?_ Naruto's spirit soared as he believed that his father would grant his request. He started to dance in his seat. It was getting harder and harder to stay still.

Minato had to shut this down. There was no way he was going to let his four year old become a ninja. He was too young. He hadn't even gone to the academy yet! Naruto didn't have the first idea of what it truly meant to be ninja. His father was going to keep it that way for just a little longer . . .

"I said no." Minato dared his son to argue. For a second Naruto started to argue then gave up. Then he started again. Which had to be promptly shot down, again. They argued like this all the way home. Minato started to get a headache. Part of him wanted to whack the boy. That wasn't his style though. He rarely ever hit Naruto but he was getting close.

Minato desperately needed the boy off his hands. Kushina was out with Mikoto today but it was almost dinner time. Kushina should be home soon. She was the best at distracting Naruto. Minato wondered how she did it. He couldn't stop the boy but she could! Somehow she always could. He marveled at her powers everyday. She could do things that he never could. He needed her help. He needed her to rescue him from his own off-spring. Minato needed Kushina now!

As soon as Minato opened the door Naruto ran in. Kushina was there already making dinner. Naruto gave her a big hug! Excitedly he cried out, "Dad's going to make me a ninja!"

Kushina shot Minato a dirty look. Naruto didn't notice though. He just went on and on about being a ninja. Minato tried to tell her that he _didn't _do that but she wasn't listening. She looked down at their little boy. She was going to shut this down. "Really? So, you're a big boy now?" Naruto nodded emphatically. "You can clean your room then. All on your own."

Naruto's heart sank. Naruto was extremely messy. He struggled to keep anything clean. Usually one of his parent's had to clean up his room for him. Which typically meant Minato since he couldn't stand the mess. Minato had tried to instill in his son the value of a well kept room. But so far it had fallen on deaf ears. There was no way that Naruto would clean up his mess on his own. Not yet at least.

Kushina took advantage of her son's weakness. She had him where she wanted him. She was not going to let up now. "That and you need to stop wetting your bed. Big boys don't do that, now do they?"

Naruto mumbled something then got into his seat. Naruto still struggled with keeping the bed dry at night. Several times per week Kushina had to take all his blankets and wash them. It was a part of growing up that Naruto couldn't help. It was a sign that Naruto wasn't all grown up. He was no where near ready to become a ninja. Which was obvious to everyone except Naruto.

_You did again Kushina. How do you do that? _Kushina was amazing. She got him off the subject quickly. Now, Naruto wanted to talk about anything BUT being a ninja. Which meant relief for the Young Hokage. He didn't want his son anywhere near a battlefield. Not yet at least. He knew that the time would come when he had to send him out into the world. To let him risk his life for his village and his country. But that time was NOT now. Naruto was not ready.

Naruto still needed his father's protection. He would have it no matter what. It was Minato's promise to him. One he had no intention of breaking. Naruto was so precious to him that it hurt sometimes.

Minato walked over to his son. He ruffled his hair before sitting down at the table. One day Naruto would be a ninja. On that day Minato would be proud. Until that day his father would keep watch. Regardless of whether Naruto wanted it or not. It was his duty as his father.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, well that's it. Three years skipped in a flash! Next up the Hyuga "incident."<em>**


End file.
